Blood and Chocolate Sequel
by Kaiai
Summary: This Blood and Chocolate sequel takes up where the first one left off. It has Gabriel and Vivian's life, and the problems they will face in their new home. With a few surprises now and then.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am not Annette Curtis Klause. I do not own the characters or anything from her original book. I own only what I make up.

**Hi, I hope you enjoy my first chapter. Don't be afraid to tell me the truth about it. It's just something I've been working on, and if you do like it don't worry I already have the next two chapters completed and finished. I tried to keep it to the format of the original book, but its hard when you want to write "I" and "me" instead of "she" and "her" so if I have any slips I'm sorry and I'll try and fix it. I might change it later in the story but I will warn you before hand.**

1

It had been four days since Gabriel had come to her window and taken her away under the stars. Now they were in the cave she had hid in when she ran away from the Ordeal. It seemed ironic that she was now with the thing she had been running away from the first time she had stayed here.

* * *

She had thought that since she was letting him catch her this time, she would lead him somewhere away from the house. She let him think he was catching her, smiling her wolf smile when he nipped at her tail. She swished it back in forth in a very seductive way, she was sure he had had to stop to catch his breath. She felt him fall in behind her again, and sped up. She heard his footfalls echo hers. She decided to sneak a glance behind her as she went around a boulder on a hill. Bad idea. She knew what was happening before it happened. He had caught up with her and cut her off. She skidded into a graceful stop before him. His toothy grin made her shake, he had caught her. He attacked, and it half changed her. The fierceness of his lips on hers, her hands quickly entangled themselves in his hair. They tumbled down the slope in each others arms. He was hers, and she was his. That was all that mattered. Not Esmé, Aiden, the Five, just Gabriel and her.

Vivian awoke in the early morning. She was lying with her head on Gabriel's chest. He was clearly still sleeping. She could feel his slow deep breaths.

They were nestled in the tall grass somewhere at the base of a hill. She lay there, listening to Gabriel breathing, deep in thought. She had more responsibility than she knew what to do with. She had mated the pack leader, she was queen bitch now. She thought that over. Aiden was nothing compared to what she had. Like he was practice for what she felt for Gabriel now. She thought she loved Aiden, but now could see it was nothing compared to her feelings towards Gabriel. Maybe Esmé was right, it was just a phase. She went back to the fact that she let Gabriel catch her. The person she had been running from, the person she had not wanted till a few hours ago. She couldn't believe she had changed from being a stuck freak, worrying about a human, to this new leader who had mated with the person she thought an arrogant, power hungry fool. She had of course been completely wrong. He could relate to her more than her own mother. He had known the feeling of loving a human, and losing it.

Suddenly his arms wrapped around her. She hadn't noticed him waking up. His hand pulled her chin up so he could look at her in the face.

"You are very nice thing to wake up to."

"You're not so bad yourself," I smiled as his eyes started to wander.

"So now that I have caught you, will you leave and say it never happened, or will you be my Queen?"

"Hmmm…" He actually looked worried. She let her words work into him a little longer before she reached up and kissed him. He met her with more force than she had believed possible. His claws slivered up and down her back, her hands found his hair. They were soon intertwined.

**Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you thought, and anything that I need to change.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Diclaimer: I am not Annette Curtis Klause I do not own the original content, only what I make up.**

**I hope you all will like this next chapter! **

2

Vivian didn't remember doing much besides being with Gabriel. Of course she remembered hunting in her fur along side him. And then finding the cave and spending even more time making love to him. It had been four days. She finally had the nerve to say something about that fact.

"If we stay out here much longer I'm never going to be able to be in the same room with the Five."

He laughed at her reason and hugged her closer to him. "It is time for us to go back; we have to start getting the pack ready for the move."

She had almost forgotten about moving. She jumped up pulling him with her. "When are you going to sign the papers?"

"I was planning on going yesterday, but was otherwise…occupied." His eyes smoldered as he looked at her face.

She turned hiding her blush, "Well then today sounds like a good enough time to go. Except this time I'm coming with you. I don't think I could stand being in the same house with Esmé."

"Well then it looks like we need to get back. Esmé might still be asleep, you can sneak up to your room and get some clothes…in less you prefer the way you are now. I would have no objections," his smile proved his words.

She gave him a seductive smile as she changed into her wolf form. She turned out of the cave and flicked her tail as she took off running. It was a minute or two before he was at her side. They ran that way till they got to the brush behind her house. She changed back and took off towards her window. She climbed up the drainpipe and ducked into her room. Gabriel was right behind her. She grabbed some underwear, jeans, and a tank top and headed to the bathroom. Gabriel grabbed her wrist as she walked towards the door. He pulled her into such a deep bone crushing kiss, that she thought she was changing. He whispered in her ear that he would be back, and then left out the window. She heard his motorcycle roar to life, and a giggle from Esmé's room. _Sweet moon, Tomas was still here._ She tip-toed to the bathroom and turned the water on. She jumped in and started to de-leaf her hair. She relished the warm water washing her body, but along with the dirt and leaves went the scent of Gabriel.

She got out and got dressed as fast as she could. She couldn't help but glance at her reflection in the mirror. She was glowing. Then she heard the faint roar of Gabriel's motorcycle, and a door open in the hallway. Then came Esmé's tap on the door. Damn why did she have to look in the mirror, she could have been in her room by now.

"Vivian is that you?" a faint giggle was quickly hidden in a cough. Vivian opened the door to see her mother in her bathrobe, her hair disheveled, and happier than ever. It stunned her for a second.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" The motorcycle's roar had silenced, and she waited to see if Gabriel would knock or come through her window.

She decided to tell her mother what she was doing. "I'm going with Gabriel to Vermont."

"Oh…" she said suppressing another giggle. Then she grabbed Vivian in to a hug. "I told you." She quickly moved aside, giving Vivian a path to her room.

"Bye mom, I'll see you soon."

"Pick me out a good place to stay while you're there."

Esmé always surprised her; no I love you, or be careful. Not even a he's too old for you, which most parents would have said. But then again Vivian was now a leader, her mother couldn't stop her even if she wanted to. And she didn't want to, apparently because as soon as Vivian went to her room, Esmé went back to hers, and the giggles started again. Tomas better stay around, she might think him a coward, but anyone that made her mother happy was good enough for her.

She grabbed her backpack from under her bed and started shoving random clothes in it. When she turned from her dresser Gabriel was leaning against the window. He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt like always with his leather jacked tied around his waist, and smiling. Either he was admiring the new glow, or the tank she was wearing that showed off her abdomen. She threw the bag over her shoulders and walked up to him.

"Well are we going or not?"

It took him a second to answer, "Yes but first we have to do a few things."

She frowned at this, she didn't want to go anywhere someone in the pack might see her. She had run off with their leader for four days after all.

"Don't worry, I just have to run by Safeway to talk to Rudy, and we can get something to eat before we set off." The thought of seeing any member of the pack made her blush. Gabriel gently reached out and stroked her face. She looked up in to his eyes and saw laughter in them.

She scowled at him, "Don't make fun of me or you're going to get lonely real fast."

"I wouldn't dream of making fun of you. If we run into any of the pack they'll know not to say anything because they'll have to face me."

She was more worried about facing the Five than the rest of the pack. They would at least have the decency to act like nothing had happened. The Five couldn't be trusted to be decent.

"Fine let's go." She climbed out the window and down the pipe. Gabriel was right behind her and snatched her hand up as they walked to his bike. Then they were roaring down the road towards Safeway.

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!! I promise the chapters will get longer deeper into the story. I just want to make sure people like my writing and if they don't, oh well, I guess I'll have to try harder.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I'm not Annette Curtis Klause I don't own her original content, just what I make up.**

**I hope you like this chapter!**

3

He pulled up to the front of the store and silenced the bike. We climbed off as Rudy came out to greet us. He looked as if he was trying his hardest not to smile or to even look at me. She just stood next to Gabriel and stared at the grass growing in the crack on the sidewalk.

"Rudy we're going up to sign the papers, I need you to help Esmé get everyone ready to go. Vivian and I will stay and fix up the inn for everyone. Bucky is getting a U-haul, and Rolf and Raul are keeping Lucien sober. Call us when everyone is organized and ready to come.

Gabriel sounded so official when he was talking. She couldn't help but sneak a glance when ever he mentioned her. He winked when he caught her gaze.

"Okay well good luck," he turned to me, and his expression wasn't the forced serious look it had been. "Goodbye Vivian, you will be a great leader, you are your father's daughter."

She knew she looked puzzled, but still wasn't expecting him to hug her. She hugged him back and thanked him for everything he had done for the pack.

They decided to go get something to eat. It was about eleven, and the lunch restaurants were opened. They strolled down the street looking for something to eat. She kept searching for some sign of the Five. Knowing them they were lurking somewhere. What she wasn't expecting was to run into Bingo.

Vivian froze. Gabriel kept walking and turned around to look at her. His gaze followed her to Bingo and back. He seemed to understand and went towards the nearest restaurant which turned out to be Mama Lucia's Pizza, the Amoeba's hang out before they went to the movies.

Bingo stood and watched Gabriel go in. Then she turned on Vivian.

"What the hell are you doing here with him?"

Vivian cut her off before she could go on ranting. She had thought of some excuses if she ever ran into Bingo, which she didn't think she ever would.

"Bingo before you start, I don't know what Aiden told you…" She didn't get to finish before Bingo cut her off.

"He told me that you were a jealous bitch, but I didn't think that you would be so spiteful that you would…"

"Hold on there, if I recall after we broke up he was with Kelly pretty fast, and what he told you were lies. I don't care what he thinks of me, but I will not have him spread lies about me."

"I would rather him be with Kelly than a jealous, raging bitch like you."

That stung, but before she could say anything the thing we were arguing came out of the video store with Jem. He dropped what he was holding and his jaw dropped. She could sense that Gabriel was watching and glanced back to the window and sure enough he was on his way out. She waved him off and he stopped in his tracks. He growled under his breath and went back to sitting by the window.

Vivian looked back and Aiden and Jem walked over. She could smell the fear radiating off of him. He kept glancing towards Gabriel who she was sure wasn't giving off a nice expression.

"Vivvvian," he stuttered. Bingo looked like she could hit him.

She nodded in his direction.

"Bingo, Jem can you give us a minute?"

Bingo didn't answer but she grabbed Jem's arm and wheeled him back towards the video store.

"What do you want?" she spat at him. He flinched; he was the worm she had seen in his room again.

"So…I guess your okay?"

"Considering I'm standing here in front of you alive, I would assume that I'm okay."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I wasn't thinking, I wasn't trying to shoot you. He was coming towards me and he had just killed that thing, and I…"

"Shot me," she finished for him.

"I'm so sorry, I thought I could have done it but when I saw you I knew I would never be able…."

"Well you did, and you won't have to worry about me or any of us anymore. We're leaving, but don't think you'll be able to squeal to anyone after we've gone. We will still be watching."

She turned and left before he could say anything; she walked into Mama Lucia's Pizza and sat down with Gabriel. Aiden was just staring wide eyed through the window. She took her chance and kissed Gabriel across the table. He knew exactly what she was doing, so he joined in.

When they broke apart, Aiden was gone. The pizza Gabriel had ordered while she had her little talk, arrived three minutes later. They ate, while they stared into each other's eyes. His strong chiseled face was tough to read when he wanted it to be.

After they finished they walked back to his bike and started on their journey to Vermont.

**Thanks for reading! Review, review!! The next chapter will be up later, I just have to write it first! Hopefully it will be a lot longer than this one.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: See first three chapters.**

**Here is chapter four, I hope you enjoy it!**

4

The almost ten hour drive to Vermont would have been absolute torture if she was with anyone else. Of course it was still torture on the back of Gabriel's Harley. They should have borrowed Rudy's truck. The trees on either side of the road were gradually getting thicker, so they must be close.

She prayed to the moon the inn wouldn't need much work. All she knew about it was that it was quite large for an inn, in the middle of the forest.

Gabriel had said that it was being taken care of. That could mean a caretaker lived there and had it looking like it was still in business, or, someone stopped by every once in a while to make sure it was still there.

Gabriel turned off into a small dirt road lined with beautiful sugar maples on each side. Then another site caught her eye.

In the middle of an overgrown meadow stood the inn, their inn.

It was beautiful to Vivian. Or at least it had been beautiful. She immediately noticed that it would need some work, or help rather.

Gabriel pulled up to the front and silenced the roaring motorcycle. Vivian was so numb she needed his help getting off. He just chuckled as he pulled her from his back into his arms.

"What do you think?"

It took her a minute to find words. "It's great," was all she could come up with.

She just stared up at the inn while Gabriel studied her face.

"Do you want to go in?" he was still staring at her, trying to catch her gaze.

"Do you have a key wolfman?" it was almost ten at night, and this was the first time they had been here, where were they supposed to go to sign the papers and get the key at ten?

"No but I am a pro at going through windows," his ice blue eyes were full of laughter as they both remembered him ripping the screen out of her window a few days ago.

"Well then lead the way," she said taking a step towards the stairs.

He took her hand and led her to the side of the inn. There was an old trellis that looked still sturdy enough to climb. They got in on the first window they tried.

The room was very dusty; someone had at least put sheets on all of the furniture. There was a dresser with two armchairs on either side, a bookshelf and a humongous bed with side tables. There were also two doors, one to she guessed a bathroom, and the other to the hallway. It was very cozy.

She looked back at Gabriel and he was looking over the room too. His eyes kept glancing to the bed.

If that wolfman thought they would be doing anything at the moment he was dead wrong. She was too tired, and wanted to see the rest of the inn.

Turned out she was the one that was dead wrong.

* * *

Vivian awoke with the sun shining on her face. She realized she was sprawled out over Gabriel's chest again. The bed was slightly comfortable; she figured it would be better without all of the dust.

"Good morning baby," came Gabriel's velvet voice. She hadn't realized he was awake. She sat up so she could look at him.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Almost eleven, the real estate agent will be here at noon."

Her stomach grumbled as she spoke, "Well then we have enough time to find something to eat."

"What would you like? We could go to a restaurant, or we could go hunting."

"Hmmm hunting is tempting but I don't want to hunt here yet, not in till we've explored the boundaries."

"I agree, lets go find something to eat," he said pulling Vivian to her feet. She went over and picked up her clothes and got dressed. Gabriel looked like he wanted to take back his words. She turned to the window hiding her smile.

They climbed back down the trellis, so they wouldn't have to fake surprise when the real estate agent showed them the inn.

Vivian walked reluctantly back to Gabriel's motorcycle. After the trip up, the less rides on the motorcycle the better. He saw her staring at the bike and laughed as he pulled her on behind him.

They found a little diner on the outskirts of a small town. It had a very old time feel to it. They were too late for breakfast so they ordered two burgers rare.

Vivian devoured her burger and then started on her fries. Gabriel just stared at her amused.

"Hungry?" he said with a chuckle.

"I haven't eaten since almost noon yesterday. I have the right to be hungry," she said eyeing his fries.

He obligingly offered them to her with another chuckle.

They raced back to the inn, not wanting to be late to meet the real estate agent. After they cleared the maple lined driveway they noticed a white car parked in front of the inn.

Gabriel pulled up beside it and Vivian hopped off at the same time a woman got out of the car talking on a cell phone.

The woman ended her conversation and put the phone in her pocket. She turned toward Gabriel and he greeted her.

"Hello, you must be Mrs. Harper."

"Yes and are you Gabriel Sylvain?"

"I am, and I would like to apologize for not making our previous appointment, something came up."

Vivian felt the blood rush to her face and turned away before the woman noticed. Yeah something came up, she wanted to say, but held it back.

The woman smiled and started talking again. Gabriel nudged her; she hadn't realized the woman was talking to her.

She introduced herself, and then followed Gabriel and Mrs. Harper up the stairs to the front door. Mrs. Harper took out an old fashion key and unlocked the door.

The inside looked just like the room they had stayed in. Tons of dust and sheet covered furniture. The woman went around the room turning on the lights.

"Electricity, water, everything is turned on. The original owners took very good care of it. Everything has been inspected, nothing, besides the dust, is wrong with it. It got a new foundation a few years ago, so no worrying about that. We had the roof replaced last year. All this place really needs is TLC."

From what Vivian saw, that basically summed the whole place up. The walls were in dire need of a paint job, and maybe some new fixtures.

"The cabins on the other hand are going to need some work."

"How many cabins are there?" Vivian questioned.

"Ten cabins, eight rooms in the main house, and there are six in the carriage house."

"I didn't realize this place was so big," the insurance money must have been more than she thought.

"So what do you think Vivian?" Gabriel was studying her face like she might say no.

"I absolutely love it," she purred giving him a very seductive smile.

"Well then where do I sign?" Gabriel said in his velvety voice.

Mrs. Harper led him to a table where she pulled some papers out of a briefcase. Vivian walked down the hallway to a big open dining area. It had a big bay window where she went and stared at the overgrown grass swaying in the breeze. She felt a pang of desire to run through it in her fur.

She walked back to where Gabriel was receiving the key. Mrs. Harper congratulated them, and went out the door. Gabriel turned to her and took her face in two hands.

"Welcome home baby."

This kiss was even sweeter than the first. Maybe it was because she, or they, had someplace to call home.

**Sorry if this chapter got a little boring. Oh and if your wondering I got Gabriel's last name off of a french baby names website. It means _from the forest_. I thought it fit. Sorry if there are any formating errors. I was fighting with my cat that was constantly jumping in my lap. Review Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: See first three chapters.**

**I wasn't planning on writing this tonight but decided that what the heck, it's only ten thirty. Well now I'm done at one eighteen and here is chapter five.**

5

A few blissful hours later, the hard work began. Vivian went around opening windows to air the stuffy place out, while Gabriel was outside talking to Bucky. Bucky would be arriving the next day with the U-Haul. They needed cleaning supplies and a lot of them.

She decided to do her best and clean up the parlor. It would be big enough to squeeze the pack in, and it had the most seats besides the dining area.

After a sneezing fit, warm hands wrapped around her waist, while lips swept across her neck.

"Want some help?" he purred.

"I really don't think I'll be able to get anything done with you helping."

"Your probably right, how about I go get us something to eat?"

"Now that would help," she said turning to face him. His eyes were scrutinizing her dust filled hair. "Have fun trying to carry food on your bike."

He laughed then had a suggestion, "How about we go survey, maybe we'll come across something to eat."

Her eyes immediately went to the window, she remembered wanting to run through the grass. She turned her gaze back to him, and ran her hand down his chest. She stood on her toes acting as if she would kiss him, and whispered "See ya," and ran bursting down the hall and through the front door.

She changed before she hit the trees.

She stopped running when she heard Gabriel's four legged pursuit. He was quickly at her side. They stalked through the forest daring anything to walk past them.

Vivian caught an unlucky rabbit that darted from a bush. Gabriel just watched as his mate quickly pounced.

He soon caught his own dinner, a surprised woodchuck. She was of course jealous; it was much bigger than her rabbit.

When their bellies were full they walked side by side around the perimeter of the property. They found all of the cabins; they didn't look as bad as they could be. She figured that most of the pack would be staying in them. They also looked at the carriage house. As they walked back, Gabriel strayed off towards one of the cabins. It was more secluded than the others.

Gabriel changed into his human form, so she did the same.

"Vivian, I think that this cabin would be perfect for us."

She was speechless. How could she be such an idiot? Of course she was going to be living with Gabriel now. Why had she pictured herself still living with Esmé? Gabriel waited patiently for her response. He even seemed slightly amused as her expression changed from admiring his sinewy body, to the realization she would be living with him.

"Of course if you wanted to stay in the inn, we could do that also," he suggested.

"No, this place _is_ perfect. It's by itself, we'll have some privacy," she let those words sink in.

"Exactly, why don't we go in?"

She smiled at his expression, and snatched his hand. She wheeled him towards the front door. He pulled her up into his arms, and opened the unlocked door.

"I'm guessing you've already been in here?"

"I might have checked it out earlier," he said carrying her through the cabin.

The main room was a small kitchen area with a bar separating it from the combined dining and living room. There was a small hallway off to the right where two bedrooms and a bathroom were located. He brought her to the end and opened the door.

"I figured this could be our room."

Vivian gazed adoringly at the room. There was no furniture, which would not be a problem considering Bucky was bringing it all up tomorrow. There was a big picture window overlooking a small meadow.

It was beautiful.

Gabriel bent his head down to kiss her full on the lips. His practiced tongue parted her lips with out needing her consent.

* * *

They walked back to the main house in their wolf forms. They had decided to stay there so Bucky wouldn't have to look for them if he got there early.

Vivian went back to the parlor and started removing sheets and handed them to Gabriel to take outside. The furniture at least didn't have any fruu fruu designs, just plain nice solid colors, and a few leather armchairs and couches. The bookshelves at the end of the room still held dusty books. Vivian went over and looked at some of the titles. They we're mostly outdated travel books, a few different history books, and some reference books for the National Forest. Nothing looked interesting to her so she let them be.

She went over a laid on one of the couches. She stretched her muscles and relished in the tense feeling she got. She wondered where Gabriel had gone.

Her thoughts started to drift when she heard him walk in.

"Where did you go, back to Maryland?"

"No, Bucky called to check in and make sure everything was still going according to plan."

"Oh, how is he by the way."

"He's a lot better now."

"Why's that." She couldn't think of anything that would make Bucky forget what had happened at the Ordeal.

"Well he's coping a lot better with Jenny's help."

"Jenny Garnier," she said sitting up.

"Yeah, they have been seeing each other a little more than usual." His grin was astonishing.

"I never would have put them together. Jenny has been so distressed ever since the fire," it took all of her strength to keep her face straight as she remembered the fire.

"Two lost souls, its good that they are together. It's good for them to be happy. They've both been through a lot." He watched her as he said that. Clearly making sure he wasn't upsetting her by getting to close to their mishaps. It was slightly annoying in a good way. He was always trying to protect her.

He sat down beside her on the couch and she laid her head in his lap. He stroked her hair and she quickly fell asleep.

The sun blinded her as she woke up to a clear morning. Gabriel had laid down, and she was lying in front of him. She could feel the warmth of his skin searing through her shirt. She quietly untangled herself from the sleeping Gabriel and went to the nearest bathroom. When walked into the parlor he was awake.

"Morning baby," he purred.

She went over and sat back down.

"Bucky just called, he'll be here in about twenty minutes, and he's bringing food."

"Food, what is food? I've never heard of it before."

He chuckled, "I know, I know, we should have brought some."

"We did leave in a hurry, and for good reason."

"Humph," was all she got as she too remembered her encounter with Bingo, Jem, and Aiden.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Chapter six which is right now not written, will probably be posted later today. I have to get some sleep tonight. Review Review! And thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: See first three chapters.**

**Well here is chapter six enjoy!**

6

Bucky arrived at ten with sacks of groceries in the front seat, and Ulf in the back.

She had forgotten that Ulf had been living with Gabriel. What was going to happen with him now? She didn't want to share Gabriel, but Ulf had no where to go.

"Hey Viv," he sputtered, breaking into a roll of laughter.

She no longer cared what the hell Ulf did. He could go stay in a cave.

She heard Gabriel growl towards Ulf, who quickly stopped and went back to his sulky self. Ulf's arrival proved she didn't want to see the rest of the Five for a very long time. She had two more days.

Gabriel helped Bucky bring in the groceries. She walked behind them avoiding Ulf.

"What have you been doing here? Helping the dust settle?" She heard Ulf snicker; she turned on him her face livid.

But before she could strike, Gabriel rushed and grabbed Ulf's arm and took him outside. She was momentarily confused and enraged. Bucky just stood their, a snicker of his own.

She turned on him; he had no right to laugh.

He must have sensed the coming storm because he quickly explained the laugh. "Did you see that kids face, priceless!" He broke into another laugh.

She couldn't help it, she gave him a smile. He was a completely different man, from the one she remembered a week ago.

Gabriel came back, without Ulf. She shot him an annoyed glance. He just smiled.

"Couldn't let you kill him."

"I wasn't going to kill him, just teach him some manners, and maybe rip off an ear or two."

"I would like the pack in good condition when they all get here for a full run. The full moon is out in a few days."

She rolled her eyes, and turned to Bucky. "Let's go to the kitchen." She grabbed some of the bags of food and led the way down the hall.

The kitchen was just as dusty. But it had working stoves, microwaves and refrigerators. They stuffed all of the food into the fridge, and went to devouring the already cooked food Bucky had brought.

Vivian barely noticed Ulf enter the room. She kept her eyes away from him.

After they all ate they went back out to Bucky's truck. They decided to clean the rest of the inn before they started working on the outside.

Bucky had vacuums, mops, buckets, dust cloths, everything to get rid of the mounds of dust that clung to the inn's interior. She was put in charge of giving out cleaning orders, maybe because Gabriel wanted her to be distracted. She handed out furniture polish, dust cloths, brooms, and a vacuum to Bucky and Ulf who would be cleaning the downstairs. She heard Ulf say that they should be cleaning the bedrooms, that Gabriel and Vivian might get distracted. She heard Bucky laugh.

Vivian picked up the nearest thing to her, a rock. She aimed it carefully, and chunked it at the back of Ulf's head. He let out a gasp of pain and quickly entered the inn to avoid anymore flying objects.

She turned to Gabriel, and dared him to punish her. He looked at her with wonder in his eyes. She smiled and went to get the cleaning products they needed. They trumped up the stairs and started on the first room. Gabriel dumped all of the sheets into a pile by the stairs, while Vivian started to dust. She got the dresser and end tables looking good, and started to vacuum while Gabriel started on the bathroom.

A half hour later and the room was fit for human life. They would of course have to go buy bedding, but that was the least of their troubles. They still had seven rooms, the carriage house, and all of the cabins to fix up.

When the second floor was hospitable they both went down to check on the downstairs, hand in hand. She was surprised that the other two had accomplished anything. The parlor was almost spotless. The dining room was shined and vacuumed, and they were working on cleaning the kitchen.

She walked over to the island, "You both did a good job." She winced, she didn't feel like being nice to Ulf, but Gabriel had squeezed her hand appreciatively.

"There wasn't much to do. Vacuum, and dust," Bucky said taking out some bread and meat. He was making sandwiches, "Want one?"

"Sure, how about you Viv?" Gabriel knew what she would say but still asked her.

"Sure," she copied his tone and gave him a smile.

She heard Ulf groan and ignored it. He was nothing compared to what she would have to face when the rest of the Five were here, and her mother.

Vivian decided to go to bed early; she was extremely tired and didn't want Gabriel's interference. She wanted to sleep the whole night. He obligingly let her go and continued to talk to Bucky and Ulf about what they would do tomorrow.

She walked up to the room they had broken into that first night and plopped on the bed. The room was now dust free, and she actually liked it. She of course liked the cabin better, but a bed was more comfortable than the floor.

Vivian awoke to someone stroking her hair. She faintly remembered Gabriel coming to bed, but she was too tired to acknowledge the fact during the night.

"Good morning."

"Hmm," was all she gave him.

"Some of the pack will be here today."

"Who?" she asked dreading his response.

Raul, Rolf, Magda, Renata, Jenny, Lucien, Persia…" He didn't have to finish, the rest of the Five would be here later today.

She ignored the fact that the few presences she was dreading were coming early, "Bucky will be happy then, that Jenny's coming."

"Yeah, and all of the extra help we can start cutting the grass, and start working on the cabins."

"Yeah, as long as the Five are away from me I'll be happy."

He chuckled, "They won't bother you I promise. Ulf will probably tell them to lay off so they won't get hit with flying rocks."

She smiled, she wish she could throw rocks at all of her problems.

"Let's go down, Bucky is making breakfast."

She willingly let him scoop her up and plop her on her feet. She grabbed the robe she had packed and followed him down the stairs.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, sorry if it got boring or anything, cleaning isn't very exciting. The next chapter will probably be up later, I just have to start writing it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: See first three chapters.**

**Here is chapter seven I hope you enjoy!!**

7

After breakfast Bucky and Gabriel unhitched the U-Haul and put it on blocks, so they could unload the mower in the back of the truck. Ulf would get to mow to keep him out of the way. It would take hours to mow the entire yard in front and then twice as long to mow the rest of the yard. They really should use a tractor, but where do you get one of those in the middle of a forest?

So Ulf was forced to mow at least the front of the yard today. The rest of the Five could take turns at what was left when they arrived.

Vivian went back inside and cleaned up the breakfast mess. Then she went around inspecting the rooms. The inn was basically dust free, but furniture still needed to be polished. So she went to work. Gabriel and Bucky were inspecting cabins and which would need the most work.

An hour later Vivian called it quits. She had done as much as she could. Gabriel was back and informed her that the most work the cabins were going to need were a few roof patches. He also informed her that their cabin was fine and was getting furniture today. She shot him a devious smile and licked her lips. She couldn't wait.

But before they could even think of embracing the door burst open, revealing Willem, Finn, Gregory, and Ulf cowering in the back.

"Ah Vivie your even more beautiful un-stuck," Willem was always her favorite.

"Looks like she warmed up to Gabriel too," Finn was another case.

Gregory said something she didn't catch, and it made the twins burst into laughter.

If Gabriel hadn't been holding her back by now they wouldn't have anything to laugh about. Ulf looked terrified as he took in my enraged expression. That just made the other three laugh harder.

She was surprised when her arms fell to her side. Gabriel had let her go and was rushing at the Five. He pushed them all out and slammed the door. She stood there staring at the closed door before she went over to sulk on the couch. Why did Gabriel get to have all the fun? She would have to teach him that she could still take care of herself.

About five minutes passed before Gabriel came back, a look of pure amusement as he saw Vivian pouting.

"They won't be bothering us anymore. They will all be working in the yard."

So for punishment they got to work outside in the sunshine, while she got to clean the carriage house.

She quickly forgot when Gabriel went over and lifted her into his arms finally getting that stolen kiss. Lightning went from Vivian's lips to her toes and back. She didn't want to wait in till tonight. She wanted him right there.

He broke apart before she was done, he laughed at her look of disproval. "We have got to get the inn in running condition."

"Then stop distracting me," she said scrambling out of his arms. She walked toward the door with a little more sway than usual. She distinctly heard him say "Then stop torturing me." She smiled at his words. That's what he got for taking her fun from her.

She walked towards the kitchen where she could hear voices. Of course there was the rest of the pack that had come today. Everyone went quiet as she entered.

Aunt Persia breaking the silence said, "Vivian put us to work, we have no idea where to start."

She could feel Persia still giving her a once over. "Well we have cleaned this place as much as we've been able too. The carriage house hasn't been touch so we need to start there."

"Okay then we'll go get the stuff and meet you there," Renata said grabbing Jenny and her sister-in-law Magda. She was left in the room with Persia, Raul, Rolf, and Lucien. She didn't feel comfortable so she followed after Renata. She heard someone get to their feed at a wrinkled arm looped around her own. It was Aunt Persia.

"I told you it was up to you to change. Now look, you're even more beautiful than ever, and congratulations." Persia released her and went towards the parlor.

She didn't understand. Was Persia congratulating her about getting unstuck, or about her and Gabriel? Or was it about something else? She just shook her head; it must have been about getting unstuck. She walked out the front door and towards the carriage house at the back of the inn.

The females that were there were already disposing of the sheets by throwing them out open windows.

It was the first time Vivian had been in the carriage house. She walked in to a big open area with miscellaneous furniture. There were two sets of stairs leading to the second floor on either side of the room. Jenny was there vacuuming. She could hear Renata and Magda doing the same in the bedrooms upstairs.

Vivian grabbed some dust cloths and polish and set to work on the wood furniture.

After she was done with the furniture down stairs she went up to see what she could do. Renata and Magda had the first two rooms free of dust and were working on the third. She polished the end tables and dressers in each and went back to get bathroom cleaning supplies. When she came back Jenny had taken over the polishing. So Vivian was stuck cleaning the bathrooms. Each room had a private bathroom, so two hours later, she never wanted to clean a bathroom again. The Five could be in charge of that.

Exhausted she walked back to the inn with Jenny. Renata and Magda were making sure no dirt was missed.

Jenny was still quiet, so Vivian took hold and asked the first question. "Is Persia watching Ethan?" Jenny just nodded. She decided to surprise Jenny with some compassion. "Jenny I'm so happy for you, I know it's been hard, and we can never forget the past, but I'm glad you're moving forward again."

Jenny stopped and stared wide eyed at Vivian. "Thank you Vivian, I didn't know you knew," Jenny went over and hugged Vivian.

Vivian didn't know what to do so she patted Jenny's back.

"Your right, I didn't want to forget the past, it just hurt so much to forget. Then I realized what I was doing to myself and Ethan. I didn't even want to think of finding another mate. Then I was at Tooley's at Bucky came over and I don't know, it's like I saw him in new light."

"Well I'm glad you found someone Jenny."

Jenny let her go and they walked back to the inn together. Vivian realized she liked Jenny very much, that they could be friends. She knew Jenny wouldn't try to show dominance like other females, or try and steal Gabriel. She had never had a friend in the pack that wasn't a male. So when they go to the inn Jenny left Vivian to go to the parlor for her son, and Vivian went to find Gabriel.

**I thought Vivian deserved a friend and Jenny seemed the perfect candidate. She wouldn't be dominant like the other females. And I figured she was closer to Vivian's age. I just randomly picked a name for her baby. I didn't remember reading about whether it was a boy or a girl so I just put it as Ethan. Review Review!!**

**I'll try and have the next chapter up later.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: See first three chapters.**

**Here is chapter 8 enjoy everyone!!**

8

Vivian went to the kitchen, Bucky and Rolf were there.

"Hey Bucky have you seen Gabriel?"

"Uh I think he was out at that cabin moving furniture with Raul."

"Oh thanks," she hesitated and Jenny walked in carrying Ethan.

Bucky's eyes lit up as he saw her. Vivian quickly slipped out.

She noticed that the grass was cut, and wondered where the Five were. She walked towards the cabin and got her answer.

Willem and Finn were unloading a couch from the reattached U-Haul. Gregory had an armchair and was walking through the door. Gabriel was supervising. He looked up at her approach and smiled. Finn turned to see what Gabriel was staring out and hid a snicker with a cough. Gabriel didn't notice, he was walking toward her.

"It's almost done. This is the last of the furniture."

"Hmm," she couldn't think of anything to say to that. She just wanted it done, and to be left alone with him.

He led her to the front door where she could see Willem and Finn collapsed on the couch. Ulf and Gregory were in the two armchairs.

"Nice place Vivian, you'll have to have us over for dinner sometime," Gregory's smile was all too suggestive.

Gabriel growled and Gregory's smile faded into a grimace.

Suddenly Raul came out of the hallway.

"Everything's fixed in there; it wasn't as bad as you thought, just needed to be tightened."

"Huh, well thanks for fixing it."

"What was wrong?" she questioned.

"Nothing apparently, the sink just leaked a bit."

"So Gabriel, where do we get something to eat at this place?" Finn was standing now looking at the small kitchen.

"Go up to the main house, Renata said she was going to make us a real meal tonight."

The Five, or rather the four, left quickly, soon followed by Raul. Finn slipped her a wry smile that made her want to reach out and slap him.

"Come on Viv lets go eat," Gabriel said with a grin of his own.

He took her hand and led her back towards the inn.

They were greeted with the smell of steaks cooking. It was mouthwatering. She hadn't had a decent meal in a long time. Everyone was gathered in the dining room. Two chairs were left empty at the head of the table where everyone was gathered. There were a lot of empty chairs, which would of course change when the rest of the pack descended the following day.

Gabriel led her to the two chairs and set down. He was immediately given the largest steak by Persia. She then gave me the next biggest. After that everyone dug in. Gregory and Finn fought over a steak while Willem and Ulf talked.

Vivian looked over the pack that surrounded her. Bucky and Jenny were sitting close with Ethan in the middle. They looked ecstatic at being with each other again. Lucien was at the end; even though he was sober he looked awful. He had now lost everything he had. The Five kept shooting her glances that she ignored, and Persia kept staring at her. She wanted to ask her what her problem was but held it back. It didn't matter what your rank, you respected your elders.

After dinner everyone went to the parlor. Renata started asking questions like where everyone should stay and who was going to get a cabin.

"Since the cabins aren't furnished everyone can stay in the rooms here for tonight. Then tomorrow you can decide on having a cabin or a room. There are nine cabins left so you can have your pick."

Vivian looked at him, how could he be so damn formal to the pack and then turn into the Gabriel she knew.

Raul was talking to Gabriel when she decided to go to bed. "Goodnight everyone, thanks for helping," she might as well be half way decent, she knew that she was being gossiped about. Gabriel gave her smile and a wink as he continued his conversation. The Five cracked up laughing and hid it over to Willem's joke telling. Bucky and Jenny were talking in the corner with a sleeping Ethan across their laps. As she turned to leave she caught Persia staring at her again. She didn't know why it bothered her but it did. She walked outside and took a deep breath. The crisp air felt good on her face. If she wasn't so exhausted she would have gone for a run. She walked back to the newly furnished cabin.

It was very cozy she could see herself living here, then realized she did live here. She let her thoughts wander to the future and it stopped as she imagined kids. _What the hell brought that on_ she thought. She didn't even like kids. She sure wasn't planning on having one anytime soon. Then it hit her. Persia always staring at her, did the old woman know something she didn't? Vivian would know if she was pregnant wouldn't she? She felt a pang of longing for her mother. A feeling she didn't normally have.

She couldn't be pregnant, and then she realized she was going to kill Gabriel. She couldn't remember a single time when they had used protection.

She just dared him to come bursting through the door. She would ambush him. Throw him on the ground. How could he do something like that without even talking to her first?

She waited with the lights off; she sat in an armchair facing the door. A livid expression on her face and her arms crossed. He came in about twenty minutes after she had left.

He opened the door slowly and flicked on the light. He was surprised as he saw Vivian sitting in the chair. Even more surprised when he saw her expression.

He walked over to stand in front of her, bad idea. Before he knew what was happening she attacked. She was surprised that she knocked him to the floor. She hovered over him, eyes livid; he looked at her with amusement in his.

"What did I do?" he asked, joking.

"You know what the hell you did."

He looked at her, understanding coming to light up his eyes. "I didn't really plan on this happening," he said taking her arms off of his chest. He pulled her into a sitting position and stroked her hair.

"You didn't plan, perfect male perspective," she said more sarcastic than she wanted to be. She wanted to be angry at him again, but he was just so damn calm that it affected her.

"It took you long enough to find out."

"What!" she looked at him with fire in her eyes. "Who all knows? Have you been bragging or something?" she felt disgusted how could he know that she was, she couldn't say it, and she had no clue.

"No," he looked appalled at her assumption. "Your mother was the one that told me."

That took her by surprise, how did Esmé know that Vivian was pregnant. The last time she saw her mother was right before she left. "How in the hell did she know?"

"Mother's intuition," was all he said. Humph that explained all of the glances, and everyone going quiet when she walked in. "I guess everyone knew but me."

"I guess, but it's kind of humorous you're the last one to find out." She could have hit him. "I guess everyone is waiting for a big announcement," she said chagrin leaking from her voice.

"Yes, but Esmé or Persia will take care of that if you don't."

She got up and went to the couch. He followed cautiously. She just stared at her hands. She was pregnant. She was going to have Gabriel's pup. She couldn't believe it. She didn't feel different in the slightest. Her world just changed drastically for the second time. She was a leader, a queen, and now she was going to be a mother.

She couldn't see herself as a mother. She was so young. If she were human she would be looked down on, but since she was loup-garou she would be celebrated.

**I didn't intend for this chapter to go this direction but then it did and I was just like "Ehh it was bound to happen sometime." So Vivian is pregnant, I know big surprise, I wonder how she'll end up feeling about being a mom??**

**So thanks for reading I don't know when I'll put up Chapter 9, I'm about to start writing it. So while you all are waiting Review and Review some more! If you have ideas about what should or could happen I'll take them into perspective just review! Oh and if anyone has any ideas for titles I need one. I just couldn't decide what to call it. Thanks for reading!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Man this is annoying, see first three chapters.**

**Well here is chapter nine I hope you enjoy it!**

9

Vivian stood up; she wanted to run, to run away from all of her problems. Her body had other needs, she was exhausted. So she turned and went to the bedroom they had named theirs. The bed was set up, there were no sheets, and so she just went over and lay down regardless.

When she awoke she realized she was alone still. She sat up and a blanket tumbled off of her. She thanked the moon that Gabriel had let her be, and of his kindness. She then realized that they had never really said I love you to one another. She might be irritated at him, but she loved him. She felt sudden relief, like she had been holding that back. She had never admitted it till now.

She got up and went rummaging through the few things that Gabriel must have brought from the room. She found her robe and decided to see if he was here.

The wood floor was cool to her warm feet. She walked down the hall and to the living room. No one. She bit her lip and decided he must be giving her some space.

She went back to the bathroom and started the shower. The water was clear, and inviting to her stiff muscles. She got the water as hot as she could stand it. She jumped in and let the water run down her body, it felt good.

She went back to the bedroom to look for some clothes. Gabriel was sitting on the bed.

He didn't say anything, just watched her as she went over to her bag.

She slipped into a cotton dress and went over to sit with him on the bed. He waited for her to speak.

"I'm just going to get this out of the way. I might have overreacted a bit…" she shot him a glance so he wouldn't interrupt, "…I just wasn't ready to have that thrown on me. I've just never seen myself as a mother; I don't even really like pups. I wasn't expecting everyone to know, or you to keep that from me, even if I was too stupid to realize it for myself."

"You are not stupid, slow maybe, but not stupid."

She leaned her head against his shoulder. "What are we going to do today?" she decided that she would act like nothing had happened last night.

"I'm having the Five finish mowing, and then they get to start working on the roofs with Raul and Rolf. Bucky is going to be fixing any minor problems in the main house and the carriage house. Renata and Magda are going to finish cleaning, and when Esmé gets here, you, Esmé and Jenny are going to go get supplies from town.

Yeah, just what she needed. A two hour car ride with her mother.

"I'm going up to the inn, if I have to spend time locked in a car with Esmé then I'm going to have to eat."

Vivian walked over to the door and turned to look at Gabriel before she left. He was still on the bed watching her. She decided she would do it, "I love you." She walked out of the cabin and to the inn. She knew her words had stunned him. That was the point.

* * *

The rest of the pack arrived at noon. Vivian was in the kitchen washing dishes when she heard Esmé squeal. She turned just in time; Esmé's arms were around her before she could put the plate she was holding down.

"Vivian! Oh I can't believe it, my baby!" Esmé pulled back and had tears in her eyes.

Sweet moon why did she have to cry?

Before she knew it, the Five came bursting in. Gregory went over and put his arm around Esmé, "Hey grandma it's about time you got here."

"Ugh, do I look like a grandma?"

"Hell no," came Tomas's voice. He walked over and pulled Esmé away from Gregory. "She's too beautiful to be a grandmother," he said nuzzling her neck.

Esmé broke out in out of control giggles. Bloody moon he was an ass kisser.

"So mommy, what does Gabriel have for us today?" Finn questioned.

"For you to get your asses outside and finish mowing," it was Gabriel that answered.

The Five jumped, and quickly made for the exit.

"You know how to clear a room," said Tomas.

Gabriel ignored him, "Vivian do you know what time you all are leaving?"

"Uh no I haven't seen Jenny and Esmé just got here," she trailed off.

"Okay well I want to have a pack meeting, and do a full run tonight. So try and get back before six."

She didn't have time to respond before he left. Vivian turned back where Esmé was staring at her. "Where are we going Viv?"

"Oh, Gabriel wants us to get some stuff. All of the rooms are going to need new bedding, we need some paint, and we're running low on groceries."

"Well then…" she untangled herself from Tomas, "…lets go find Jenny." Esmé grabbed Vivian by the arm and wheeled her toward the door. Vivian couldn't help herself from worrying. What was wrong with him?

A few minutes later, Vivian driving with Esmé in the passenger seat and Jenny in the back, they were headed towards a town that had a decent shopping center.

* * *

The dining room was packed. Vivian was sitting at the head of the table next to Gabriel. She hadn't really spoken to him much during the day.

The inn was coming along nicely. All the rooms now had their own bedding. They we're all in the small office next to the parlor. They still had to paint all of the rooms.

Gabriel stood and the whole pack was silent. She loved the power he had, and found herself once more wanting him. She ignored the feeling and listened to what he had to say.

"Basically the inn is in good shape, all that's left is the painting, and I've decided that we will just use the cabins for pack purposes for the time being."

"I think after Esmé and Minerva get the advertising dealt with, we'll be able to open but before we can do that we need a name. Any suggestions?"

She heard the Five snigger something, she glared at them. They were even worse than she imagined. Gabriel must have been glaring at them too because they shut up.

After much arguing they decided to name it at the next meeting. Gabriel wanted to get on with the pack run. So everyone filed out.

They went out behind the carriage house. It was dark so they had no risk of being seen. Which really didn't matter, no humans ventured into the woods this deep at night.

Gabriel was at the head so she went up to him. His hair was shaggier and his teeth sharper. She wondered what she looked like to him. She was about to speak when he cut her off.

"I love you too," and then he made the full change and shot her a toothy grin.

She scowled at him and turned from him. She was going to torture him for what he did, making her worry about what was wrong with him. She walked towards Esmé with a sway in her walk that she was sure would drive him crazy.

Esmé just rolled her eyes at her daughter and made the full change. Vivian did the same and turned back to face Gabriel. He was at the lead. He raised his muzzle to the sky and let out a full howl. He was answered by the rest of the pack, Vivian included. She walked up to take her place at his side, he gave her his wolf smile, and the run began.

**Thanks for reading as always! I hope it didn't get boring or anything. I had a name picked out for the inn but I just couldn't imagine Gabriel saying it so it was vetoed. It will hopefully be named in the next chapter. Review! I'm opened to any suggestions you might have! I am really eager to see what everyone thinks so far so review, review, and review. Oh and I'm sorry to say the next chapter won't be here in till tomorrow night. So again thanks for reading and watch for chapter ten!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I'm not Annette Curits Klause, I do not own the original content from her book. I do own things like Mrs. Harper, _Vermont Travel (just made it up)._ So just the things I make up.**

**Okay everyone here is chapter ten!!**

10

One month later.

Vivian was helping Jenny in the kitchen when Willem came in. His face was flushed; it had gotten cold in the last few weeks. Winter was on its way.

He went over and collapsed into a bar stool. "I can't wait till this damn place is open. I'm sick of fixing things, installing things, and painting," he groaned.

Gabriel had made sure that the Five were busy most days. He wasn't going to let them get out of hand again. He also made them get rid of the chains they used to wear. Jeans and t-shirts were all they were allowed. He had told Vivian that he didn't want them scaring the guests when they opened.

Everyone had jobs; they only had three more days in till they opened.

Vivian was in charge of the painting crew, but that was finished. Now she just did whatever she pleased. No one could tell her what to do, she was in charge. So she just hid out in the kitchen with Jenny most days, or wandered through the forest.

The Five, Rolf, Raul, and Bucky were finally finished with the cabins and the pack families were moved in. Gabriel gave the Five the responsibility of taking care of the grounds. So they were constantly mowing or taking care of the flowers and trees.

Esmé and Minerva had gone into town and put ads in the local newspapers the inn even had a spot in _Vermont Travel_.

Renata was in charge of the phone. She had already booked most of the rooms for the grand opening. There were even reservations during Christmas. They had also decided to leave two cabins open and they were quickly snatched by reservations.

The rest of the pack had odd jobs. Except Lucien, he was just left alone. The others were cooks, maids, hosts, trail guides, things like that.

Gabriel had expressed his feelings towards Vivian going back to school. So she politely told him, "Hell no," and left it at that. She would just get her GED; she wasn't going to start a new school pregnant. He knew it was a lost cause because he never brought it up. He however was making the Five go to school. He really didn't want them to have any time on their hands.

"So Jenny what's for dinner?" Willem asked, she had forgotten where she was, she was so deep in thought.

"What do you think?" Jenny was a lot more confident nowadays.

"Steak excellent," he said licking his lips.

Vivian got up and glanced into the parlor. Orlando and Persia were there watching the kids. Gabriel's three younger sisters were in the corner with a struggling Ethan. His little teeth were bared and she noticed they were sharper than any two year olds teeth should be.

She smiled, she might not have liked pups before, but now she was warming up to the idea of being a mother.

She left before she could be noticed. She walked out the front door and started off towards the cabin.

She noticed that Ulf's stuff was piled on the porch. She went inside to the room Ulf had been staying in and almost walked into him. He was closing the door with one hand, while the other clung on to a box of comics.

"Where are you going?" she asked puzzled.

"Oh hi Viv, I've decided that you and Gabriel need your space." He blushed and started staring at a comic, "I'm going to go stay with Gregory."

"Oh, well if you're sure…" he cut her off. "I'm sure Viv." He walked past her and grabbed what he could carry. She followed and helped him with his stuff. They walked in silence to the cabin Gregory and his parents stayed in. Renata was there on the porch. She walked over to Vivian and grabbed the boxes out of her hands.

"Thanks Vivian, I've got it." Renata shot a sympathetic look at the back of Ulf's head. "Poor kid, it was nice for Gabriel to take him in but…" she didn't finish her sentence. She kissed Vivian on the cheek and followed after Ulf.

Finding herself alone, Vivian walked back to the inn. Dinner would almost be finished. On her way warm hands wrapped themselves around her from behind. Gabriel nuzzled her neck, "Where have you been?"

"I was helping Ulf. Did you know he was moving out?"

"Yeah he came and talked to me about it the other day."

"Oh, well I guess that frees up that bedroom…"

He knew what she was talking about, his hands lowered to her stomach. "Yeah, I guess your right. I don't think he would appreciate sharing a room with a pup." He nuzzled her neck again, "By the way I love you."

She stopped walking so she could kiss him. He beat her to it. His practiced tongue parting her lips, lightning shot through her as usual. It was a wonderful feeling.

They walked back to the inn hand in hand.

Dinner was the same as usual. Persia dished out the biggest steaks to Gabriel and Vivian, except now she noticed that her steak was bigger than Gabriel's. She shot him a sly smile when she caught him looking.

After dinner, Vivian slipped out of the dining room only to be followed after by Gabriel. He grabbed her hand, and they walked back to their cabin.

When they got there, Vivian went to the bedroom Ulf used to inhabit. There was only a bed and a dresser. Ulf had at least cleaned it up before he left.

She turned around to find Gabriel in the doorway. He was smiling a very seductive smile. She returned it. His laugh was like thunder. He walked over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"You're going to be a great mother," he said kissing the top of her head.

"And you are going to be a great father," she had given up the argument of her motherhood. She still didn't see herself as one. Even if her mood had changed towards it slightly.

She untangled herself from Gabriel's grasp and went to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth, and turned the light out. She walked into the bedroom to find Gabriel sitting on the bed in his boxers. She smiled; she stripped off her jeans and went to snuggle up to him in her t-shirt.

He kissed the top of her head, she kissed his shoulder. He put his hand under her chin and lifted her head to kiss her with as much passion as he had the first time. Then their night began…

**I hope everyone liked this chapter!! Oh and I know I said I would name the inn, but I decided to wait in till chapter eleven. Thanks to everyone who is reading my story, and to the ones who have given me such good reviews. So while you are all waiting for chapter eleven (rumored to be coming out later tonight) review!! Then review some more!**

**Thanks again to everyone!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I am not Annette Curtis Klause, I don't own anything from her original book. I do though own what I make up. Like the Madison's, the Parker's, the inn...**

**Well here is chapter eleven I hope you all enjoy!**

11

It was the grand opening of the Moonlight Inn. Everyone was restless. Gabriel had all the rooms inspected thoroughly before seven in the morning. Everything was perfect.

Jenny was setting up the guest dining room. There were fifteen tables decorated with white table cloths. Each had a vase of fresh flowers.

The first guests weren't due till ten, so when it was almost nine thirty Vivian walked back to her cabin to get dressed. She had decided to wear a blue lace top with a tan skirt. She didn't want to be too formal, but not to casual.

She walked back to the inn and marveled at all of the colors of the forest. Autumn was her favorite time of year. She loved to hear the crunch of leaves under her feet.

She met up with Esmé on her way. She hadn't seen much of her mother this last month. She thanked the moon for that.

Esmé walked over and put an arm around her daughter. "It feels like I haven't seen you in ages."

"Yeah, same here," Vivian grumbled.

"Oh don't sound so happy about it."

She gave her mother a weak grin.

"Forgive me for wanting to fawn over my daughter. You're having my grandchild after all," she gave Vivian's shoulders a quick squeeze. "I wonder if Jenny has any clothes you can borrow later on."

Vivian rolled her eyes; everything was passed around in the pack.

Esmé shot her a smug smile. "Well let's get going before Gabriel goes completely insane."

Vivian started walking again, with her mother's arm around her. Gabriel had been acting a little anxious these last two days. He was double checking everything; he wanted the grand opening to go off without a hitch.

Gabriel met them at the door, he pulled them both in. Esmé went to the check-in desk, her new post, and Vivian followed Gabriel to the parlor.

"Help," he pleaded. She looked curiously into the room. Someone had decided to make a fort out of pillows. Then she saw the culprit, it was Ethan. He was hiding from the triplets. Gabriel took hold of the girls and kicked them out of the room. Vivian went over and pried Ethan away from his makeshift hideaway.

He looked over her shoulder to make sure she wasn't handing him over to the girls. She held him for a minute, he was so warm. Then she finally realized she wanted to be a mother. She wanted her own pup to rescue, to make it feel safe. She kissed the top of Ethan's head and sat him down beside her.

"Want to help, put the pillows back?"

"No! Fort!" was Ethan's reply.

"How about you help me and we can go to the kitchen for something to eat?"

His little face brightened at that suggestion. "Okay." He grabbed one of the dislodged seat cushions that was bigger than he was and tried to put it back. Gabriel went over and helped him flip it over while Vivian gathered up the pillows.

The parlor was back to normal and Ethan and Vivian made their way to the kitchen. Jenny was there marinating steaks.

"Mommy! I help Vivie!"

"Really, well then you deserve something for being such a big boy." She slipped him a piece of meat. He chewed on it gratefully.

Jenny smiled a motherly smile towards Ethan.

"What did he help you with?"

"Dismantling a pillow fort. He was hiding from the triplets."

"Oh, those girls have been torturing him all week."

Vivian smiled and walked back to the parlor where Gabriel was resting on a couch.

She went over to sit beside him. He took her hand and kissed it. "I can't believe you were worried about being a mother."

Vivian stopped stroking her stomach to look at him. "My mothering instincts were bound to kick in some time." She didn't want him to be right. She went back to stroking her stomach. She wouldn't start showing for a while but she just wondered at the fact of a living thing being inside her.

Unexpectedly a piercing shriek made her jump.

"They're here!" came Esmé's voice from the entrance room.

Gabriel jumped to his feet dragging Vivian with him. He pulled her close and tilted her head so he could kiss her. It was a brief kiss, but the usual lightning was there.

They separated and he towed her out of the room.

--

Their first guests were the Madison's. The couple were easily in their late thirties. They had two children, two little girls, 6 and 9.

Esmé greeted them, and Mr. Madison signed his family in.

"Wow, this place looks amazing," came Mrs. Madison's response, she was staring at the staircase in the center of the room. Vivian glanced at them too. They looked tons better after Bucky and Rolf had finished. They had a new finish, and Rolf had carved a few designs into the railing.

Vivian went towards them to show them their room. Mr. Madison's eyes bulged when he saw her, he quickly corrected himself before his wife saw. She smiled. She still had an overpowering affect on human men. She led them up the staircase exchanging a quick smirk with Gabriel. She heard him groan and go through a door.

She led them to the first room. She opened it with a key, which she then handed to Mrs. Madison. The room was painted a rich blue and had white trimming. There were two beds with an end table in between. There was also a desk and dresser.

"Oh…this room is beautiful! Richard look out the window, you can see a creek."

Vivian smiled; this was her favorite room just for that reason. There was a clearing you could see distinctly from here with part of the winding little creek running down the middle.

"If you need anything, Esmé will be at the desk for any of your questions."

"Oh before you go, when is lunch served?"

"Whenever you're ready," Vivian smiled and slipped out the door.

The rest of the day was dedicated to checking guests in, making lunch, and preparing dinner.

At about three, Rolf took some of the guests for a hike. While Minerva and Esmé answered questions.

Dinner rolled around at about seven. All of the guests came down and went to the newly set tables in the dining room.

The guests all raved at how well everything was cooked. Jenny was an exceptional cook. Vivian wondered where Jenny had learned how to cook so much. She didn't ask, she was to busy playing waitress.

By the end of dinner when all the guests went to their rooms, the pack (minus Sybil and Flavia who stayed at the main house and the carriage house) went to celebrate with a run with strict no howling rules. The grand opening was perfect. Everything was handled excellently. The Five had even behaved. Well they didn't show off as much as she thought when the Parker's teenage daughters decided to stroll around the grounds.

They kept the celebrating to a minimum, they all headed back at around midnight.

Vivian and Gabriel walked back to their cabin holding hands. He pulled their hands up so he could kiss her fingers. She looked at him lovingly. She still relished the fact that he was hers.

They walked into their cabin where Gabriel led them to the shower.

**I hope you liked this chapter. The next chapter will sadly have to wait in till tomorrow night. Thank you for reading, and don't forget to review!! So watch for the next chapter and review! I want to hear what you all think about the name of the inn!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I'm not Annette Curtis Klause, I do not own anything from her original book. Just what I make up.**

**Here is chapter tweleve. I didn't think I would finish it tonight but oh well bonus!**

12

As soon as the inn opened time started to fly. Now it was December. There was already a layer of snow on the ground. The Christmas guests were sleeping soundly in their rooms.

Vivian lay curled up with Gabriel in front of the fireplace. She was a little over three months pregnant now. Loup-Garou pregnancies were the same as humans. There was just a greater chance of multiple births.

She just had a hint of a bump. No one noticed it, except for her, and Gabriel.

Esmé kept ambushing her with names. She was so excited, more so than Vivian. Vivian hadn't told anyone, not even Gabriel, but she had already picked the name out. She just went on with her mother's ranting about how she picked the name Vivian.

Gabriel hugged her to him and she was brought back to the present.

"Are you ever going to tell me what names you've picked?"

She hadn't realized that he knew she was withholding.

"Nope."

"I think I have the right to know."

"You might, but not now."

He groaned, she giggled.

"I'll tell you when I tell you."

"Fine, but do tell me before the pup is five."

"Well I would hope you would know its name by then."

He hugged her tighter and put his hand across her stomach.

* * *

Vivian was tidying up the cabin when someone knocked on the door.

It was Willem.

"Vivian we have a problem." His face showed irritation of being a messenger.

"What?" she asked alarmed.

"You need to come up to the inn."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her from the room.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Fear flooded her thoughts, what could have happened that Gabriel couldn't come and get her?

He just shook his head and walked faster.

Esmé was standing at the door, a pained expression on her face.

Willem pulled her inside and Esmé shut the door. The entrance room was much warmer than the brisk air outside had been.

"What's wrong mom?"

Esmé looked at Vivian's face and started on Willem.

"What did you tell her?"

"Nothing, just that there was a problem."

"Good."

"Will someone tell me what's wrong?"

Esmé walked over and grabbed the guest book from the check-in desk.

She recognized Sybil's handwriting and what she saw made her freeze.

Under the date for January first was the name Teague.

Vivian couldn't move. Willem was staring at her waiting for some other reaction. Esmé waited patiently.

"Does Gabriel know?"

"I haven't told him," came Esmé's voice.

"Are you sure it's him Viv," Willem asked.

Vivian looked at the name again, room reserved for four. It was reserved for William Teague, Aiden's father's name.

"Yes, it's him. It's reserved for four, and that's his father's name."

"What are you going to do?" Willem's question was directed at both Vivian and Esmé.

Gabriel answered.

"What do you have to do?" his question was directed at Vivian.

She looked into his bemused eyes. She took the guest book and tossed it to him.

"Look at January."

Gabriel opened it and his expression went from confusion to anger in three seconds flat.

He shut the book at threw it to Willem who caught it and winced at the force.

"I guess we have a problem."

Vivian stared at her mate. "What should we do?"

"I say we let him come, see how he feels being in an inn run by…" Gabriel cut him off. This wasn't the place.

"Vivian it's your choice."

Wide eyed she answered, "I don't know what to do. We could just let him come; I could stay at the cabin while he's here."

"He knows who most of us are and I highly doubt he's forgotten. So even if you do stay away from him, he'll still know."

She had forgotten that Aiden had seen the whole pack that terrible night.

"I agree with Willem."

Vivian turned to stare at her mother. Why in the hell would she do that?

"I mean about the letting him come. We can reinforce his promise to say nothing about us and get paid doing it."

Gabriel stared at her and then slowly nodded. "I see your point, but I still didn't want him to know where we are."

Vivian was speechless.

"Vivian will you be okay with it," Gabriel's eyes sparkled for reasons unknown.

She managed to make her lips move, "Fine."

* * *

Aiden and his family were arriving later today. Vivian stared at herself in the mirror. She was making sure her shirt hid every trace of a bump. She didn't feel like being gossip when Aiden went back where he belonged.

She finally decided on a shirt and took off towards the inn. Gabriel felt that her presence might make Aiden a little bit less frightened if he recognized Esmé.

She walked in the door and Jenny was sitting on the stairs. Vivian walked over to her and sat down beside her.

"Hey Viv."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Jenny got a little excited when she looked into Vivian's eyes.

"Vivian, I'm having another pup!" she squealed. Jenny threw her arms around Vivian, "I'm sorry I didn't ask before it happened, I wasn't really expecting to get pregnant."

"You wouldn't have had to ask," Vivian was slightly disgusted. She hated that the females were supposed to ask her and Gabriel's permission to whelp.

"I didn't know, because you're pregnant and Queen, if you would allow anyone..." Vivian cut her off.

"I still wouldn't have said no. Have all the pups you want Jenny." Vivian gave her what she hoped was a warm smile. Her friend was having a pup too.

"Does Bucky know?"

"No I haven't told him yet," she started looking around the room like Bucky was hiding in a corner.

"Go find him."

Jenny squealed again and hugged Vivian before running out the front door.

"What was that about?" it was Renata coming out of the parlor.

Vivian smiled; she finally got to start the talking.

"Oh Jenny just found out she's having a pup."

Renata's eyes went wide with the new gossip. She didn't even wait for details; she went straight out the front door just as Jenny had.

Vivian walked to the kitchen to find Esmé. It was almost time. Esmé turned when she heard Vivian approach, and put the rest of the sandwich she was eating down.

"Time already?" she asked.

Vivian nodded.

Esmé licked her lips and her smile was ruthless. She walked passed Vivian to go to her post.

Vivian followed her mother, disapproval in her eyes.

She went to stand in the doorway to the parlor. So she could see the front door.

A few minutes later, the door opened and what she was dreading walked in.

**This chapter wasn't originally going this direction I decided to change it while I was typing. But I hoped you all enjoyed it nevertheless. Review!**

**The next chapter will be up tomorrow. (Seriously this time, I have school tomorrow)**

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I am not Annette Curtis Klause. I don't own any of her original content just the things I make up.**

**Here is chapter thirteen! I hope you all like it!**

13

For a second Vivian thought she had gotten lucky. The male that walked in had short hair, and was wearing a button down shirt. Then his parents walked in followed by his sister.

She looked at the new Aiden. He must have surrendered to his parents will. She would never have done that.

She watched for signs of distress and didn't see any. Aiden didn't even look up at Esmé. He was staring at the ceiling.

She heard Esmé give them their key, and call Magda to show them their room. He didn't seem to recognize Magda, so his family followed her up the stairs without any problem.

When she thought it was safe she walked out of her hiding spot to her mother.

"That went, uh, well." Esmé muttered.

Vivian returned the grim smile.

She heard a gasp and something fall.

She whipped around to see Ashley on the staircase. She had dropped her CD player.

Ashley looked Vivian over with malice. What had Aiden told her?

Ashley scooped up her CD player and turned to march back up the stairs.

"Yeah that went perfectly well." Vivian turned and went back to the parlor.

* * *

Ashley must have told Aiden because he didn't make another appearance. His parents were different, they seemed oblivious to the fact that Vivian was there.

It might have been due to the fact that if she wasn't in the kitchen she was at the cabin. She didn't know how long she could hide; she would end up running into one of them sooner or later.

"This is ridiculous," she muttered. She couldn't believe she was hiding in her own home.

She decided to take a walk.

She stalked out of the room and went towards the creek. She would go up to the inn later.

She passed Finn on her way. He just nodded at her when she waved. Her relationship with the Five had plummeted when they found out she wasn't forced to go to school, just a bonus of being the leaders mate.

She walked to the edge of the water. It was cold outside but she didn't care. The snow was less dense closer to the water. She sat down on a rock and stared at the freezing water. She watched it flow. No matter how cold it got the water would keep moving its winding way through the forest.

Water dripped onto her face, she looked up to see a collection of icicles. She moved to another rock. Ice, it formed when it was cold and water stood still. Vivian didn't want to be like ice, fearing for the thing that could destroy her. She wanted to move on, and she couldn't do that with the thing pulling her back.

She wanted to be fire. Fire was almost everlasting. It needed one thing to survive. Oxygen, Gabriel was her oxygen, Gabriel and the pup inside her.

Vivian put her hands to her stomach. She still couldn't wrap her whole mind around having a pup. After spending time with Ethan it had gotten easier.

A twig snapped under someone's foot. Vivian turned and went from fire to ice.

She was furious with herself. She should have sniffed him out.

"Vivian," Aiden looked scared stiff.

She gave him a fierce look. She was sure he could see the shadow of her pelt, the forest in her eyes.

He flinched, he was just a worm.

"I didn't know. My parents decided for us to go on an early vacation. When Ashley came up and told me you were here I…"

"Got scared like a puppy?" she said with a hint of her anger in it.

His already flushed faced turned a deeper shade of red.

"I'm sorry Vivian, you know I won't tell. I've changed; I've had time to think."

He was inching closer. She could smell his determination and his fear.

She looked at him; he was smiling his old smile. Her heart fluttered, she cursed to herself.

He was even closer. She could have reached out and touched his shirt.

"So you've had time to think have you? You've changed?"

"Yes Viv, I realized that after you left, that I missed you."

His words stunned her. After all of the time that had gone by, now, right when she was happy he was going to change his mind.

"What do you think I've been doing Aiden, waiting for you?"

"No, I just hoped…"

"You hoped that if you ran into me and told me that you had changed, that you missed me, that I was going to take you back?" She was outraged.

He looked at her with grief in his eyes. He was in pain; she felt a sudden want, to wrap her arms around him. No, that would give him the wrong idea. She wanted him to go away.

"I just hoped that there was some type of chance for us," he stuttered on the last word.

She looked at him with an incredulous expression. He walked over. She could smell his fear increase and wondered how he could have spoke his words and be terrified to come near her.

She stood there, she couldn't move. She was ice.

She misjudged his next move. He put his hands under her chin, pulled her face up and kissed her. He let himself go, held nothing back. Vivian's head whirled. This was the kiss she had wanted him to give her so many months ago.

She heard something behind her.

The ice melted and she got the feeling back in her arms and pushed him with as much force as she could.

Aiden went flying backwards.

She turned to see if her assumption was correct. She saw Gabriel in his wolf form running away from her.

She turned to stare at Aiden, her new found fire shining in her eyes and ringing through her voice.

"You don't know what you have done. My life has changed so much, and you might have just ruined it." She wanted to rip him to shreds. She dismissed that idea. The more time she wasted the farther Gabriel got.

Aiden stared at her. He was terrified again. "That thing was that…"

"That thing…" she spit, "is the person I love. The leader, my mate, my child's father, my everything."

Vivian didn't wait to see the affect of her words, she ran and jumped over Aiden changing before she hit the ground. She raced after the scent of her mate.

**I hope you liked this chapter! I seem to say this a lot, but, I wasn't planning on going this direction either. Well the Aiden encounter was different. But Robert Frosts poem _Fire and Ice_popped into my head for reasons unknown. And I was like Blood and Chocolate, Fire and Ice, and it practically wrote itself. So I'm thinking of making that the title but I'm not sure. Review and tell me what you think of this chapter!**

**Next chapter will be up sometime tonight! While your waiting review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I am not Annette Curtis Klause. I do not own anything from her original book. I own only what I make up.**

**Here is chapter fourteen I hope you all enjoy!**

14

Vivian's nose was to the ground. She searched desperately for Gabriel's scent. He had traveled down the creek and then crossed. She couldn't find it. He must have walked through the water.

She didn't know which way to go. He could have gone upstream into the deeper forest or downstream back to where she had left Aiden cowering like a lost pup. She hoped she hurt him when she pushed him. If she had to suffer for what he caused then he better damn well have to too.

She decided to go downstream just to make sure.

She never crossed his scent so she turned back and raced upstream. She wouldn't stop in till she found him.

Two miles from where she had turned around she crossed his scent. Her pace increased with the thought of finding him.

She ran, and ran and the scent never led to him. It was getting dark. It had been hours since she started looking. Her paws ached, but she kept her promise and followed the trail regardless.

A few miles later the scent went into the creek. She crossed to see if it picked up on the other side. The cold water felt good on her sore paws, it reminded her of ice. She jumped out of the water only to be disappointed. A growl released from her lips.

She was miserable. Her paws were bloody, and her heart was in pieces. She sent up a howl. It hit her smooth in the gut at how sad her own voice was. Her howl lasted after she was finished, echoing through the trees. If Gabriel heard her would he come to her? Would he realize what he saw meant nothing to her?

Tears ran down her snout. She slumped down and put her head on her paws. She looked to the crescent moon for guidance. If it had been the other way around Vivian would have gone and torn Aiden to pieces. Gabriel decided to leave. She knew he would come back; he just needed time to think. He couldn't leave the pack. He couldn't leave without at least talking to her.

Could he?

Vivian realized she was exhausted. She got back up and went to search for the scent again.

Fog crept up on Vivian in the early morning. She didn't notice. She just kept on walking.

She walked for hours. Not really paying attention to where she was going.

* * *

Gabriel couldn't think, he just took off changing into his fur as he went. He followed the creek upstream for a few miles then started running in the shallow water. It made him numb. He needed that. He kept his thoughts strictly on his wolf self. Instinct. And instinct told him to get out of the water. So he walked to the opposite bank.

He ran there for hours. When he got tired he went back into the water. The numb feeling helped the pain so he stayed.

Images of the human kept popping into his mind. He wanted to go back and destroy it. He wanted to rip the puny human's limbs from his body. He wanted to, but he couldn't. If Vivian was with him, he couldn't hurt him.

He ran faster splashing the water into his face. He ran there in the water in till it hurt. He jumped to the bank and took off through the trees. He stopped when he found an old unused burrow. He dove into it.

He woke with the moonlight shining on his face. He was still in his wolf form.

The images shot through his head and he yelped with pain. He pulled himself to his feet and shook his head. He stared up at the moon. It was a perfect crescent.

Then he heard a howl. He turned in its direction. It wasn't a howl of finding a scent, or of warning.

It was a pit of despair, full of hurt, the saddest thing he had ever heard. It made his knees buckle. It was Vivian.

He sat there lying in the snow. She was looking for him. That made his heart jump. What did that mean? He wanted to run to her but the image of the human with his hands on her face froze him in his spot.

He didn't know what to do. He wanted to answer her howl but held it back. He crept back to the den. His thoughts raced through every meaning of her searching for him.

* * *

Vivian woke frozen to the ground, every muscle ached. She was huddled under a fallen tree in her fur. She looked out to see a bright day. She didn't move, she couldn't move. She laid there staring into the forest that surrounded her.

She woke for the second time hours later. A burning in her throat, she pried herself from the ground and went to the creek. She lapped at the freezing water, quenching her thirst. She stopped and just stood over the water. Her legs were shaking and she looked down at her bloody paws. The last time she had run so much her paws bled was after the Ordeal, when she was running from Gabriel. Now she was the chaser.

She collapsed next to the creek and slipped into unconsciousness.

The moon was up and Vivian stared at it, praying that she would find Gabriel, or that he would find her. She howled her long, sorrow filled lunar song. It echoed around her. She started walking along the creek's edge, hoping to catch a scent.

She decided to cross and try her pitiful luck on the other bank. Vivian walked aimlessly along the water. Then she found it. A faint scent, no older than a day, it went from the water into the trees. Her heart pumped faster as she took off at a sprint. Every muscle told her to stop and rest but she couldn't, not with his scent in her nose.

She found a burrow that he must have stayed in. The scent was all over it. She curled up where he had laid. _Maybe he'll come back_, she thought. Vivian took in a huge gulp of air. His scent flooded her nostrils. _He would come back_, she fell asleep with thoughts of Gabriel.

* * *

Aiden stared off to where Vivian had vanished. No matter how many times he told himself that he was in love with her, he wasn't in love with the other side. You couldn't love just one part of someone you had to love both parts. He just couldn't love what she became.

Then his thoughts raced back to what she had said last. She was in love with that guy with the motorcycle, the one that had killed in front of him, the one Vivian and stepped in front of. But that wasn't what he was thinking about. She had said that he was the father of her child. He counted back in his head; if she was pregnant she could only be four months. The thought sickened him. He didn't like thinking of Vivian with that monster. Then he remembered she was a monster too. How could he love that?

He tried to move but a pain shot through his chest, and he felt nauseous. He stopped, he couldn't move. Something must be broken. He hadn't realized how hard Vivian must have pushed him. She was a lot stronger than normal girls were supposed to be, then again she wasn't normal.

"Someone will come looking for me," he winced to himself. He would have used his cell phone but his father had taken it away so he couldn't call "those freaks" while they were here.

A few hours later he heard voices. Then warm hands descended on his wrist.

"He's okay." It was a man's voice.

He opened his eyes to see the trail guide standing over him. Then a woman's piercing voice addressed him.

"Where is Vivian?" she asked more of a snarl than a question.

He managed to mutter that he didn't know that she had chased after someone.

He heard mutters then someone asked him if he could move.

"No, something's broken."

"I hope Vivian kicked his ass."

"It definitely wasn't Gabriel, he's still alive."

Someone shut them up, and two sets of arms lifted Aiden up and carried him back to the inn.

**I hope you liked it. You can tell me by reveiwing! I want to know what you all are thinking! So review and I'll get started on the next chapter which if I finish by eleven I'll post, and its barely nine thirty so that should be long enough.**

**Thanks again to everyone who is reading! Don't forget to review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I am not Annette Curtis Klause. I do not own anything from her original book. I only own what I make up. **

**Here is chapter fifteen! I hope you like it! ;)**

15

The second howl sent shivers through Gabriel's body. It was as sad as the first, but with a defeated ring to it.

He had to find her. He knew that she was stubborn enough to stay out here in till she froze. She was still having his pup.

He had followed the creek upstream earlier so he started off back towards the direction of the howl.

He walked under the moons shadow. The forest was silent apart from his footsteps.

He crossed the creek and took off at a run. He watched for any movement in front of him. There was none. He ran faster. Her howl didn't seem that far away, she had to be near.

He crossed her scent near the edge of the creek. He followed it to a fallen tree. She must have stayed there the night before. This was the place her first howl had come from.

He turned around to where he had first crossed her scent. He went to the other bank and found it again. He recognized his own scent mingled with hers. She had found his trail, and he knew where it stopped.

He picked up speed as he ran to the burrow he had stayed in.

Her scent was strong now. It wasn't old, she had to be there. He skidded to a stop in front of the burrow. Something was inside. He crept closer, and his heart hammered.

She was there curled up in her wolf form. Her muzzle was matted with mud and tear stains. Her paws were torn and bloody.

He was so shocked at her appearance it half changed him. He pushed himself inside and pulled her muzzle up with furred fingers. Her eyes opened slightly and she let out a whimper. She licked his face.

* * *

Vivian's dream was nightmare. It was filled with darkness. Gabriel and Aiden were there, Aiden had a gun and it was pointed at Gabriel's heart. She wanted to run but her legs were lead. His finger was on the trigger, and with a burst of speed she was in front of Gabriel. The bullet hit her straight in the chest. She fell into Gabriel's arms and tried to tell him she was sorry and that she loved him. But everything went dark; his face was swallowed in a sea of black. Then cold hands were on her face.

She woke up and realized she was still in her fur in the burrow.

The cold hands were real. She opened her eyes a fraction. A whimper leaked from her jaw as she saw his face. Before she knew what she was doing she was licking him. She wanted to scream. But she couldn't, her mouth wasn't built for speaking.

She quickly changed part way, keeping the warm fur.

She looked into his blue eyes and started crying. His pain was too much for her. She never wanted to see that in his eyes.

His hand lifted her head, he didn't speak. He just stared into her eyes like he was trying to read them.

"I love you," she said in a hoarse whisper.

She looked back at his face. Gabriel looked like he had been hit by a train.

His hair was shaggy and matted, his teeth were a bit sharper, and he was covered in fur. His expression was shaken.

But behind that, she could see a slight bit of relief. If she could move she would have probably started arguing with him. But she had hurt him enough.

His arms wrapped around her and he lifted her from the burrow. He started walking in a direction she assumed would lead to the cabin, and not the inn.

* * *

She awoke in a warm bed. She opened her eyes and recognized the bedroom. He had brought her to the cabin.

She looked around the room. Gabriel was standing in the corner. He was staring at his feet. He hadn't realized she was awake.

Vivian sat up and his eyes were on her in a flash. He was at her side before she could blink twice.

She stared into his eyes, "I love you." She wanted to say that as many times as she could.

His lips twitched.

"Are you going to tell me why you didn't rip Aiden to pieces?" she had asked, determined to get her side told.

He looked at her with surprise flitting across his face.

"You almost kill yourself and our pup and the first question out of your mouth is why I didn't kill the human?" his expression was incredulous. "Besides you did a pretty good job."

She was confused, she didn't remember attacking Aiden.

"You broke one of his arms, a leg, and three ribs." His smile was clear on his face now. He must know that what happened with Aiden was nothing. And it was nothing, she hadn't expected him to kiss her, it had stunned her, so she must have put a lot of force behind that push.

"Oh, I didn't realize I had hurt him."

Gabriel smiled and then was serious. "I'm sorry baby. I shouldn't have run off like that. Seeing him kiss you just made me want to kill him, and I couldn't do that, not with you there. So I ran, mostly to protect you from getting hurt. But I hurt you anyways. If I had stayed a second longer I would have seen you push him, I would have known that you didn't want him."

She cut him off.

"You thought I wanted him?" Vivian's face was horrified. "What could possibly make me want him, he broke me, and he shot me. You are the one I want Gabriel; I didn't think for a minute that you would doubt that. Did you really think I could care for him more than I care for you?" tears welled in her eyes, threatening to spill over.

Gabriel knelt down so his face was close to hers.

"I'm sorry baby," he wiped the tears from her eyes; he put his arms around her and lifted her to his chest. "I love you too," and he kissed her. The passion that was in his kiss couldn't compare to anything Vivian had ever experienced. She kissed back with as much fervor as she could unleash.

Gabriel was safe, the pup was fine, Aiden was crippled to some extent, and she was in Gabriel's arms. Nothing else mattered.

**Thanks as always for reading! Review! The next chapter will have to sadly wait in till tomorrow. So while you're waiting...Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I am not Annette Curtis Klause. I do not own the original content, only what I make up.**

**Hey here is chapter sixteen, sorry it took so long!**

16

Vivian was laying in bed with an angry Persia standing over her.

Persia was muttering at how stupid Gabriel and she had acted.

Vivian agreed with her for the most part, but didn't agree with the getting hit in the head with herbs part.

She felt fine, and Persia had already said that the pup was okay. Persia just didn't like to take chances.

Gabriel was sitting on the window seat, trying to hide his amusement as Persia whacked Vivian on the head again.

"Do you have to do that?" she asked.

Persia gave her a stern look, and packed her things up. "I'm done." A laugh finally escaped Gabriel and Aunt Persia went after him with the herb.

"There you should be fine now," she said whacking him one more time. She grabbed her bag and winked at Vivian as she left.

Gabriel's face was priceless. His hair still had a few dried leaves in it when he walked over to sit next to Vivian.

She picked them out, "I wouldn't mess with her," she chuckled.

He shook his head dislodging more leaves.

"Yeah, I don't think I will."

Vivian smiled and snuggled closer, he wrapped his arm around her.

She didn't want to ask but decided to get it out of the way.

"Did Aiden's family leave yet?" Sure enough she regretted her words.

His body went rigid as he answered her through his teeth, "Yes, they left this morning. I had a little chat with him before he left though."

Her eyes went wide, "What?"

"I just made sure his story was straight, reminded him that he fell out of a tree."

She relaxed. She didn't have to see him. She could go back to her normal life again.

He loosened up and pulled her tighter.

"Have I told you I'm sorry today?"

"Only about a hundred times."

"Oh, well then I love you."

"And I love you."

His hands went to the bump on her stomach.

"Have you changed your mind about telling me?"

"No," she still wasn't going to tell him no matter how persistent he was.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you to know yet."

He frowned, and was about to argue, but someone banged on the door.

"Vivian?" it was her mother's voice.

She sat up and Gabriel slid off the bed to let Esmé in.

"Oh you look so much better."

Vivian gave her a weak smile; she wanted to be alone with Gabriel.

"Do not ever do that again," her mother's face was infuriated. Then she turned on Gabriel.

"If you ever do that again I'll hunt you down myself. You are both idiots." Esmé stormed out of the room.

Vivian was confused by her mother's sudden rage and exit, but happy because she was alone with Gabriel.

But of course good things didn't last.

The Five burst into the room before Gabriel had time to shut the door.

"Hey Viv, we heard you were taking visitors," Willem's face held a bright smile.

"Yeah, we have to remember not to get on your bad side," joked Finn.

She smiled, of course they would make fun of her for hurting Aiden. "He deserved it."

They broke into fits of laughter.

They kept on telling stories about how he had looked when they found him.

She rolled her eyes and shot a glance towards Gabriel. He nodded.

She watched as he walked up behind the Five. She couldn't hear what he said, but the look of terror that went over Ulf's face told her enough.

They said goodbye as they were fleeing the room.

He went and plopped on the bed beside her. She took one of his hands and kissed it. He pulled her down so she was lying beside him.

He stroked her hair. "I kind of like the name Nicholas."

She turned to him and eyed him curiously. That was one of the names she had picked out.

"What? Do you not like it?" he asked

"No, it just that was one of the ones I had picked out."

"Huh, I guess we think alike."

She looked at him; he had a devious look in his eyes.

"If I guess another one will you tell me if I'm right?"

She couldn't help by smile.

"Nope."

Vivian unwrapped his arms and stood up. She turned to stare at him. He looked somewhat agitated and annoyed at her for getting up.

She grabbed her robe and went to go take a shower. Her hair was still matted in places and it was giving her a headache. She turned the water as hot as she could stand it. The water felt good. Her hands and feet were still a little bruised, but the water washed the tenderness away.

She got out a completely different person. A clean one.

She grabbed a brush and started to comb out the snarls. And by the time she was finished the brush was full of hair.

She went back to the bedroom to find it empty. She frowned and went over to the dresser. She slipped on some jeans and a sweater. She walked out to the kitchen, they didn't have any food. So she started on her way up to the inn.

She wondered where Gabriel had gone off too.

She walked in the front door and was bombarded. Jenny was dragging her to the kitchen before Esmé looked up.

"What the hell Jenny?"

"Don't use that tone with me," she trilled playfully.

"Okay then what's up?"

"I told Bucky! You should have seen him. He was so happy." Jenny was jumping up and down with excitement.

"Oh Jenny that's great," she couldn't really think of anything else to say.

"I can't wait in till October; I hope it's a girl!"

Vivian smiled, and then she remembered that her pup was due in June. Five months from now. In five months she was going to be a mother. Hopefully to a boy.

She smiled and Jenny started into what she could name it. She asked about names Vivian had picked out so she leaked the one that Gabriel knew.

"Oh Nicholas is a great name, oh you're going to be a great mother Viv."

Jenny hugged her tight and then skipped off towards the parlor.

**Well I hoped you liked this short chapter. I just wanted to get this in here so we could skip on to the good stuff. Like June!! Of course I'll explain where Gabriel "went" and then we can skip to the good part and the other part...**

**Again thanks to all of you who are reading, and especially to those who have been reviewing! So if you want a personal thank you letter that now comes with details of the story to come review!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters.**

**Well I'm sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter out! I had a lot to do. But regardless I hope you like chapter seventeen!**

17

Gabriel was gone for the rest of the day. Apparently he had borrowed Bucky's truck. Bucky didn't know where he was going just that he needed to go to town.

She didn't know what Gabriel was up to and gave up.

She helped out at the inn to keep her mind from wandering.

The inn was still busy. But the next month or two would be slow. That's when the weather would get worse. Right now the guests got to see the forest covered in light snow. It wasn't to cold for some of the more adventurous guests so Rolf was still leading a few guides.

The dining room was packed. Every single guest was there tonight. For most it was there last night. Jenny's cooking was fantastic.

She played waitress again. A group of guys that looked like they were there for a hunting trip hit on her. She smiled and ignored them. When she was done for the night and went to leave, one of the hunters came up to her.

He was cocky he asked her if she wanted to come up to his room and spend the night.

She rolled her eyes, and he grabbed her wrist. Then he went flying to her left. She turned and was surprised to see Ulf.

The guy got to his feet cursing as he looked at Ulf. His buddies came to see what was happening. Their hands turned to fists as they took in the sight. They started moving in towards Ulf and Vivian. Then the rest of the Five came in. The men stopped in their tracks as they took in the three newcomers. They were evenly matched. Or at least the humans thought they were. They wouldn't last a minute against the Five.

Knuckles cracked, fists clenched. Then Gabriel was there standing in the middle. His eyes were fierce. "I want you out of here first thing tomorrow," he growled.

The men looked startled as they realized they would never have won. They cursed under their breath as they stalked up the stairs.

Gabriel turned to the Five and nodded his thanks. Willem slapped Ulf on the back and congratulated him. Vivian went and kissed him on the cheek. She could have easily taken care of the man, but she felt like Ulf deserved his credit.

She walked over to Gabriel, "Where have you been?"

He smiled, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Where were you all day?"

"Let's go home."

She stared at his chiseled face; he wasn't going to tell her.

She scowled at him.

He smirked and grabbed her arm, towing her out the door. He slapped Ulf's back as he went and thanked him.

She was annoyed. "That doesn't mean I can't take care of myself, Ulf didn't give me enough time…" He cut her off.

"Baby I know if you wanted to you could have punched him through a wall."

"Humph."

He laughed and led her towards the cabin.

They walked in and he stopped her in the hallway.

"I won't tell you where I was, but I'll show you."

He took her hand and led her to the unused bedroom. He opened the door.

What she saw made her want to cry.

In the room there was a new crib. It was beautiful. She walked over to it. There were designs carved into the wood. Along the back where it touched the wall were little decorative wolves running. The bars along the front were trees. There was a spot between the wolves on the back she suspected was for their pup's name.

"Do you like it?" his smile was warm and loving.

"Did you make it?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes, I've been making it for three months now."

She turned to look at a little changing table. It had the same patterns running through it.

Vivian looked up to his face with tears streaming. He wiped them away with a kiss.

* * *

Vivian's face was a scowl; Persia was prodding her stomach for the third time that day.

"Hmm," she kept saying.

"If you're going to say 'hmm' follow it with words."

"Be patient."

She rolled her eyes. Persia was trying to figure out when she would be having the pup. Gabriel was sitting beside her holding her hand. She decided to scowl at him instead. He just beamed, he was so excited.

"Huh…hmm."

"That's not a word."

"I'll have to start over if you keep interrupting," Aunt Persia snapped.

Vivian bit her tongue to keep back the argument.

A few minutes later Persia stopped and looked up.

"It's much sooner than I expected."

Gabriel squeezed her hand. She shot him a loving smile.

"When is it Persia?" he questioned.

Persia put the herbs she had been using down. "Oh I would say any day now, about three days at the most."

"Three days at the most," Vivian was excited and horrified at the same time.

Then the door to the parlor room fell open, and along with it Esmé, Renata, and Magda tumbled in. They stumbled to their feet their faces flushed with color.

"Nice of you to drop in," Gabriel taunted.

Esmé smirked at him and ran to Vivian.

"Three more days!" her face was lit up with excitement. "Oh I can't wait, this is so exciting." She had to stop to catch her breath.

Vivian smiled as Renata and Magda slipped out, no doubt to spread the happy news.

Jenny came waltzing in, seconds later. She was only five months along and she was the same size as Vivian.

"Oh congratulations! Three more days!"

Jenny was always happy, so it came to no surprise when she kissed Vivian on the top of the head. "You two are going to be great parents." She smiled at Gabriel instead of kissing him, not wanting to test Vivian whose mood was like a ticking time bomb.

Vivian was finished, she wanted to have the baby and get it over with. She didn't like being fat. It was uncomfortable and it made her feel helpless sometimes, and formidable at other times.

The Five stopped coming near her after she chucked a plate at them for being to loud.

Gabriel helped her to her feet and they thanked Aunt Persia and walked outside.

The sun was shining; she could hear Bucky who had taken an extra group through the woods, telling about all of the different trees.

They walked around the grounds and headed towards their cabin. The last few months had been perfect. The inn was making money, the Five actually graduated, and Vivian got her GED.

Gabriel was intent on keeping her locked in the cabin. He watched her like a hawk. Any sign of distress and he was at her side. He had hidden the fact that he couldn't wait to be a father very well in the first few months, but now that she could have the pup any day his wall had disintegrated. She loved to see him so happy.

The whole pack was on its toes, waiting for her to have the pup. Esmé always had tears in her eyes. Her and Tomas were still going good, she was even thinking about another pup of her own. When she told Vivian this it stunned her. Her mother had never showed much interest in more pups in till Jenny announced her pregnancy.

Vivian didn't care what her mother did, just as long as she was happy. She hated seeing her mother upset, and if a pup made her happy she could have it.

Gabriel led her to the couch and put a movie into their new TV. They couldn't get any channels so they just watched the endless DVD's that Gabriel had bought to pass the extra time.

It was just now five and Vivian was tired. She nuzzled closer to Gabriel and fell asleep a few minutes into the movie.

She awoke with a start. She looked around disoriented. She was in the bedroom. Gabriel must have carried her in there.

Then there was a sharp pain. She gasped and warm hands were at her face.

"Vivian?"

"I don't think it's going to be three days," she gasped as another contraction hit her.

He raced into the living room and came back a minute later.

"Persia and Esmé are on their way."

He walked back to her side. She grabbed his hand.

He looked anxious; she squeezed his hand at another flutter of pain.

**I like this chapter so I hope you all do to. IF you would like to tell me I would be extremely happy to read your review! So as always thanks for reading! Don't forget to review or I'll have to start keeping chapters hostage. ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters.**

**Here is chapter eighteen and I know its short, I just couldn't let you suffer in till tomorrow.**

18

"Come on Vivian one more," Persia's voice was encouraging.

She pushed and felt sudden relief. Then she heard it, a cry.

"Oh Vivian," came her mother's voice from beside her.

Gabriel squeezed her hand and she looked back into his eyes. They were so proud.

Then she heard Aunt Persia's voice, "It's a boy." Vivian's heart fluttered, a boy. She had a son, they had a son. Gabriel had a tear in his eye when Persia handed their him to Vivian.

He was beautiful. Persia had cleaned him up and you could see his mess of blonde hair. Gabriel put his lips to the top of her head. Then he leaned down to kiss their son.

"He's so beautiful," Esmé sighed.

Persia went over to Esmé, "Let's go tell the pack."

Esmé looked at her daughter, and to her grandson, then to Persia's stern eyes. "Okay," she muttered in defeat.

Gabriel sat on the bed and put his arm around her.

"Now do I get to hear the rest of the names?"

"Sure, the only other name was Alexander, Alex for short."

He thought for a moment. "I like Alexander."

The perfect little baby in her arms opened his eyes.

She stared into the little ice blue eyes, the exact color of his fathers. She noticed that Gabriel hadn't got to hold him.

"Do you want to hold him?"

Gabriel reached out, she gave him over willingly.

He looked so proud holding the little pup.

"Alexander," he muttered.

"Alexander Nicholas Sylvain," she finished.

He sat down beside her and they both held their son between them.

There was a knock on the door and it creaked open. Then Esmé bounded back in. "Vivian, may I hold him?"

She exchanged a look with Gabriel and he obliged.

"Hello little pup," she cooed.

Soon after that the room filled with the pack. Jenny, Renata, and Magda were hovering over Esmé. Gabriel soon went and took Alex away from them.

"What's his name Viv?" asked Willem and Finn together.

She looked lovingly at Gabriel when he placed Alex back in her arms.

Gabriel answered, "His name is Alexander."

"Aww such a sweet name," Esmé burst into tears. Tomas put his arm around her.

The Five started cracking jokes and were soon kicked out of the room by Rolf and Raul. Some of the pack followed, Lucien was the first out the door, to give the new parents time alone. Soon all that was left was Persia, Esmé, Jenny, and Ethan. Jenny with Ethan on her hip kissed both Vivian and Alex before she left, Bucky was waiting for her. Persia and Esmé went over and started giving her advice. That's when Gabriel slipped out; they exchanged a quick kiss as he fled.

Esmé decided that she would spend the night and Persia left. Gabriel came back and helped Esmé find a blanket for the couch.

Vivian was in the newly named nursery. She was in a rocking chair Esmé had given her. She rocked back in forth and Alex soon fell asleep. She went and put him in the crib. Gabriel wrapped his hands around her waist as they both stared down at their pup. He was sleeping soundly. She turned around so she could stare into Gabriel's eyes. "I love you."

"I love you," he kissed her; the lightning was even more severe than she remembered.

* * *

The July full moon was something to see. It was Alex's first. His little wolf shape was adorable. Everyone fawned over him, the little puppy.

Vivian didn't go with the pack on the usual run. Alex could barely walk, so they stayed in the shadows next to the cabin. He mostly slept. Ethan was left with her too since she was staying behind. He was fascinated with Alex. He protected him from the terrible three. Gabriel's annoying little sisters. It was very entertaining to see him snap and growl at them when they had tried to come near Alex. But they had gone on the run. So Ethan just stared at the small pup nestled between Vivian's paws.

Vivian couldn't wait for Alex to get bigger. His eyes had stayed the same blue as Gabriel's, and his hair had darkened to Vivian's tawny color.

She heard someone approaching and wasn't surprised to see Gabriel. She knew he wouldn't stay out long, but he still had to lead the run. He went over to her and licked her snout, and then the top of Alex's head.

Slowly she heard the rest of the pack moving through the trees. Jenny and Bucky walked up to get Ethan and the trio left towards their cabin. Esmé came over and licked Alex's head and then ran off with Tomas.

They were alone. It was past midnight so they shed their pelts and took the little pup inside. He was still in his wolf form. So she placed him carefully in his crib and he slowly slipped back into his human form.

She watched him fall back to sleep. Gabriel walked up behind her and they went to the bathroom. Vivian didn't have any leaves in her hair due to the fact she stayed at home. Gabriel was different. He jumped in the shower and she retreated to the bed. She listened to Alex's slow deep breaths with her highly sensitive ears.

Gabriel was in the room in ten minutes. He jumped lightly onto the bed. He pulled her close and kissed her deeply.

"Whatever your thinking wolfman you better have come prepared. I'm not having another pup for a long time." She shot him a wicked smile and he returned it with even more wickedness. He pulled her into a tighter embrace and the kissing started again.

**Awwww how sweet. So that was the very short chapter eighteen. I want to know what you all think of little Alexander Nicholas Sylvain! I got the names off of another french baby name website Alexander stands for like the _defender of man_, and Nicholas stands for _victory of the people_. And if you don't remember what Sylvain stands for its _from the forest. _So the next chapter will be here tomorrow. Don't forget to review! And that chapters hostage thing applies to this one too. ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters.**

**Sorry it took me so long, I got sidetracked.**

19

The next three months flew by. Vivian was waiting outside of Jenny and Bucky's cabin with Gabriel and Alexander.

Jenny had been in labor for four hours.

Gabriel had his arm wrapped around Vivian and Alex. She was amazed at how fast he had grown, he was already crawling.

Then Bucky came running through the door.

"Twins!" then he ran back to be with Jenny.

Vivian stared and the little bundle in her arms started to wriggle. Gabriel stood up and held the door open for Vivian.

They walked back into the back room. Jenny was in the bed with Ethan beside her and Bucky standing over her. She had one of the pups in her arms, and Bucky held the other. Persia came over to us.

"Boy and a girl," she said. She gave a quick kiss to Alex and left.

Gabriel took Alex and Vivian went over to stand next to Bucky. "Congratulations."

He looked up, he couldn't speak. He just stared at the little boy in his arms.

"What are you going to name them Jenny?" she asked.

Jenny snapped out of the trance she was in. She looked up "Brigitte and Marc."

Gabriel went and shook Bucky's hand and congratulated him. Then looped his arm around Vivian's and towed her out of the room.

They walked back with a sleeping Alex to their own cabin. Gabriel went and put Alex in his crib while Vivian went to bed. She was asleep before Gabriel came into the room.

Vivian spent most of her time with Jenny, helping her take care of the pups. When she wasn't with Jenny she was helping at the inn. Without their star cook they all had to help out a little more. Jenny would be back in a few weeks so they wouldn't suffer long.

Vivian noticed that the whole pack seemed to be happy. Even the Five were happy.

Apparently Gabriel had 'arranged' a visit by a few loup-garou families to stay at the inn, the families with age mates for the Five.

When they had first arrived Vivian had immediately felt jealous. She still thought of the Five as being hers. She might not like it but Willem had hit it off with one of the girls. Her name was Aveline. She was pretty; she had brown eyes and hair. Willem was crazy about her, and she seemed to feel the same. Finn was disgusted with his brother. All Willem cared about was Aveline.

That night Gabriel asked her if she would be okay with her joining the pack. Aveline had to be accepted by both leaders and a majority of the pack to become a member.

She didn't need time to think, "Well if we say no he'll just run off with her."

He chuckled "I guess you can see it that way, but I don't see any problem with her. And I have nothing against someone who will occupy one of the Five."

She smiled, "I guess we'll be having a pack meeting tomorrow."

"No, we're having one tonight."

She looked at him with a quizzical expression.

"I decided that we needed to have one anyways."

"Oh, what for?"

"We need to organize for the next full moon, and fix the work schedules."

"Hmm, where are we meeting?" then there was a knock on the door.

"We're having the meeting here?"

"It was convenient." He pulled her up from the rocking chair she was sitting in, and towards the living room.

A few minutes later the whole pack was squished into the cabin.

Gabriel stood up and the whole pack went silent.

"We have some business to attend to. First we have a big decision to make. We have a request for a new member. Vivian and I have already agreed now we just need to put it to the vote. So will we allow Miss Aveline to join our pack as Willem's mate?"

Magda burst into tears.

Gabriel gave her a kindhearted smile and continued.

"Is there anyone here who objects?"

The whole room was silent.

"If there are no objections then Aveline will be accepted into the pack at the next full moon."

Persia stood up, "Welcome to the pack my dear."

Everyone then congratulated Aveline and Willem. Vivian searched the crowd looking for the rest of the Five. They were trying to look happy. She then scanned the rest of the pack. Everyone seemed happy, except for Ethan, the triplets had him. Then she noticed the ones who were missing. Sybil and Minerva were absent; they were in charge of keeping the guests at the inn. She didn't have a chance to look for other missing members before Gabriel addressed her.

"Vivian will you be staying with Jenny and the pups this run?"

"Uh, I mean yeah if Jenny needs me."

Jenny looked up at her name, "Vivian you haven't got to go on a run in ages, I can handle them."

"That settles it, you'll be running at my side," Gabriel smiled down at her.

She heard what was left of the Five groan, and Esmé giggle. She was annoyed and Gabriel sensed it.

"Now all we need to do is fix up the work schedule."

She volunteered to work kitchen duty, Jenny had been teaching her how to cook. Esmé decided to stay as the host, and Tomas even agreed to lead a few guides.

It was midnight when everyone finally left.

Vivian stretched out on the couch while Gabriel said goodbye to the few stragglers. She closed her eyes and wasn't surprised when lips pressed to hers. He lifted her up so he could sit down and she could rest her head in his lap.

"Well Willem finally left, we probably won't be seeing him much anymore."

Vivian smiled at his words, she was happy for Willem.

She stared at out at her home, there were cups everywhere. This meeting had lasted a lot longer than she had expected.

She got up and went to start cleaning up.

Gabriel went to go check on Alex.

She was rinsing glasses out when Gabriel came back in.

She turned to stare at him. His face was white, she was immediately terrified.

"What…"

He cut her off, "Alex is gone."

She dropped the glass she was holding and it shattered along with her heart.

**Well that was chapter nineteen. I hope you liked it, I know it took me forever to write. I got sidetracked looking into names for Jenny. I got it narrowed down to four and decided on Brigitte and Marc I thought they sounded good together. Well I hope I can get the next chapter out a little faster than this one. Review!!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters.**

**Here is chapter twenty, I hope its not suspenseful.**

20

Vivian rushed to Alex's room. She ripped the blanket out of the crib. He wasn't there. She collapsed into sobs. Gabriel caught her. She couldn't breathe, her son was missing. Who would take him?

She sniffed the air, the whole pack had been in here to say goodnight to Alex. She couldn't detect a scent she didn't know.

She scrambled out of Gabriel's arms. "We can't stay here we have to look for him. I have to… I have to go find my mom."

Vivian ran out the door and towards Esmé's cabin. She wanted to lope on all fours but she was in view of the inn.

Her fists pounded on the door. She heard someone growl inside. Then Tomas opened the door with Esmé standing in the doorway. As soon as Esmé saw Vivian's face she was pushing Tomas out of the way.

"What's happened Vivian?"

"Alex is…"

Esmé's eyes widened in terror, "Alex what, Vivian, Alex what?" she shook her daughter.

"He's missing," she managed to say through sobs.

Then Gabriel was helping her through the door.

Tomas pulled Esmé to a chair. "What do you want me to do Gabriel?"

"Go tell the rest of the pack, find out if anyone is missing."

Esmé stopped her ragged breaths long enough to answer a question, "You don't think it's the Adeline girl."

"No, she left with Willem right before we found out. There's no way they could have taken him, and besides Willem would never have had anything to do with it."

Vivian froze; she remembered something, when she was scanning to see who wasn't there. Someone slipping out the door before the meeting was over.

She stood up her eyes blazing.

Gabriel looked at her confusion running through his face. But Esmé was the first to speak, "Vivian what…"

"I remembered something," and she took off running back to the cabin. She went through the trees and changed as soon as she was swallowed in shadows.

She burst through the open door and went to Alex's room. Sure enough the one persons scent, who she didn't see say goodnight, was there. She realized the vibrating in her chest were snarls.

The door creaked, and she whipped around her teeth bared. She immediately stopped the snarls as she saw Gabriel. He was in his human form but his teeth had sharpened with her threat.

Then she caught the scent in her nose again and bounded past him, she knew he would follow.

She followed it through the forest then stopped. It led to the inn. She growled in anger and turned back to the cabin. She past Gabriel as she ran. She heard him skid to a stop and then he was running beside her.

Vivian ran into the cabin towards the dresser. She wrenched out the first thing of clothing she found and put them on. He did the same, "Vivian." She cut him off.

"Don't talk."

She ran out the door for the third time and took off to where she left the scent.

Her human nose might not be as sensitive but it was better than most humans. She followed it to the inn. She opened the door the scent was puzzling. It didn't lead to where she was expecting. It led her to the small office that they used as storage.

She opened the door with her teeth bared, Gabriel right behind her. He knew what was happening, he recognized the scent.

There was no one there, the window was open. He was leading them in circles.

She walked over to the desk; there was a piece of paper with something scribbled in untidy handwriting.

Her heart beat faster as she stared at it. She picked it up and began to read. Tears rolled down her face and she gasped in pain. She collapsed into Gabriel's arm.

_You are the reason he is dead everything that happened was your fault, if I don't get to be happy then neither do you. _

_E__ye for an eye._

Gabriel read the letter and closed his fists around it.

Her thoughts were correct, it was him. Gabriel stood and wrenched her up. "We have to find him."

He jumped out the window and she followed. They ran.

They followed the faint scent. When they reached the cover of the trees Vivian leapt and changed before her paws touched the ground. It came so easy now. Gabriel was in front already in his fur.

They followed the scent to a meadow. She caught the scent of Alex, he was still alive. He must have set him in the grass to wait because they picked the scent up again.

She wanted her son, she wanted him back. She would tear his throat out if anything happened to Alex.

Then her heart stopped, the scent went into the creek. She watched as Gabriel leapt over. He put his nose to the ground and started searching for the scent. He looked up when he noticed she had stopped. He whined and then jerked his head to the left.

He wanted her to go left and he would go right. She nodded and leapt over the creek and started of to the left.

Vivian ran and couldn't catch a scent. She decided to go on the other side of the bank. She found it. Her legs were on fire as she sped up.

She ran for at least twenty minutes, the scent never left, never moved, just stayed parallel to the creek.

Vivian burst into a clearing, she wasn't expecting it. She saw a little shack in the distance. She raced to it; she didn't need a scent to tell her that her son was there.

She changed to her human form and flung the door open. It was an unkempt shack used by hunters. Her eyes zoomed around the room. She saw a little bundle of fur and blankets on the floor. She started to it but something hit her from the side.

Vivian was slammed into the wall and half changed. She crumpled into the floor. She looked up to see the person who had kidnapped her son.

**Well that was chapter twenty, I hope you liked it. Review!! I'm not sure I can get chapter 21 out tonight but I'll try. Just check back later tonight, if its eleven thirty (central time) and its not up then it I'll try and get it up tomorrow morning. I'll have more time to write tomorrow with it being Friday and I'm getting out of school early! I'll try and have twenty one out before eleven and if I don't you can just review and go crazy trying to figure out what will happen next...**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters.**

**Here is chapter twenty one!**

21

"Lucien," she wasn't surprised to see the malice in his eyes. He stunk of liquor; he must have had a stash.

"Ah so you have found me," he slurred.

"Why are you doing this Lucien?" she wanted to keep him occupied, Gabriel would come after her when he couldn't find the scent.

"You stole my son from me," venom in his words.

"No Lucien, I…."

"Lies! You are the reason my son is dead, you are the reason my wife is dead. When you want to protect someone, someone has to die, and you have taken my family from me."

She understood, if she hadn't protected Axel the fire would have never happened and his wife would be alive, if she hadn't told Aiden about her, Rafe would still be alive.

"I'm so sorry Lucien, Alex is just a pup, he's innocent, please don't hurt him."

"You think apologizing will bring my family back? Nothing can bring them back. I want you to suffer like I've had to suffer."

He moved towards Alex.

"No! Take me, kill me just leave him alone!" she started to sob. She inched herself closer, if she could just hit him hard enough, he was already drunk, his balance couldn't be good.

He looked down at her. "I want you to suffer," he spat.

She moved. He wasn't going to change his mind.

She hit him in the back of the knee. He stumbled forward and she changed. Her teeth sank into something, she wasn't sure what. Then she got a nose full of hair as Lucien made the full change.

He tossed her off of his back. They circled each other. She made sure she was on the side with Alex.

He lunged and knocked her to the side. She whipped around and did the same. Her teeth sunk into the scruff of his neck. His started kicking and got her off; he was to strong for her, even drunk. She could smell blood but it didn't bother her. Alex was crying, Lucien turned toward him and she leaped in front. Teeth on teeth they sliced at each other. She got a hold of one of his ears and ripped. Blood filled her mouth. She heard Lucien yelp. That gave her some time.

She knocked him backwards and before she realized it he was back up.

Blood was streaming down the side of his livid face. He lunged and snapped. He got his teeth around one of her back legs. He bit down hard. The pain was horrendous, but not as bad as if she gave up and left Lucien with her son. So despite the pain she tried to get her teeth to his neck.

She couldn't reach. She settled for his snout. She savaged his face and she felt his teeth lose their grip. She swung out of it. She looped around and went for his throat. He countered her attack. He got her. His teeth clamped around her throat. She bucked; she tried to get him off. She kicked and rolled, he wouldn't let go. Blackness started ebbing in, and then it was over.

* * *

Gabriel couldn't find the scent. He searched both sides of the creek, nothing. He decided to go back and look for Vivian. He was frantic. He wanted to find Alex.

He thought his whole life had changed when Vivian finally accepted him, but when they had Alex and those little eyes had looked at him…he couldn't bear not to find his son in time. If he had to rip Lucien to pieces before he could find his son he would.

He caught Vivian's scent and followed it. She had crossed the creek and he was relieved the scent picked straight back up, along with Lucien's.

He sped up, he ran for a long time next to the creek. Awhile later he burst through the trees into a meadow. He looked squinted through the dark and made out a structure. It was a little shack, as he got closer he heard snarls, and a baby crying.

He burst through the door and was horrified at what he saw he couldn't think he just lunged.

Lucien had his teeth in Vivian's neck and she wasn't moving. He hit Lucien in the side with as much force as possible. He heard a yelp and saw Vivian slide from Lucien's jaw. He grabbed Lucien by the neck and swung him around away from her.

Lucien's eyes were wide with fear now. He knew he wouldn't be able to stop Gabriel.

Lucien got loose and they started to circle each other. Lucien wobbled he couldn't walk straight. Gabriel faked to the right and went straight for Lucien's throat. His teeth closed on flesh and he clamped down. He flipped Lucien over and heard his neck snap.

Gabriel opened his jaws and Lucien slid down to the floor, he twitched and faded back to his human form.

He turned and saw Alex in the corner wriggling free of a blanket, his son was safe.

He walked over to where Vivian lay. He licked her face. She didn't respond. He got worried, Vivian couldn't leave him.

"Vivian, no please no. Baby no, please I love you. You can't do this."

* * *

Gabriel was sitting on the couch in the living room with Alex. His son was safe and awake. His little fist was wrapped around Gabriel's finger. He had a tight grip.

He stared at his son; he looked so much like Vivian and himself. He had his eyes and her hair. His nose was perfect just like Vivian's; his little ears were the same shape as his.

Esmé came bursting through the room. She had tears in her eyes. She went over and sat next to Gabriel.

"Can I please hold him," she garbled.

He obliged, he stared out the opposite window. His thoughts raced back to the hunting shack.

Rolf and Raul were taking care of it, they were burning it down. He wanted it destroyed.

The door to the bedroom opened and closed and he was on his feet.

He watched as Persia walked out.

**Well that was chapter twenty one! And yes I know it was short, I'm sorry. ;) Thanks for reading as always! So while you wait for tomorrow's chapters review! Thanks to everyone who has been reading this and reviewing!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters.**

**Here is chapter twenty two! Sorry it took so long!**

22

Gabriel held his breath, as Persia walked into the living room. Esmé looked up and her face went rigid.

Persia walked up to Gabriel, "I did as much as I could. I fixed her wounds and set her leg."

As much as she 'could do' what did that mean?

She noticed the troubled look on his face. "Gabriel, she's going to be fine. He didn't get a good grip on her throat, there's hardly any bite marks. The pain she was in probably made her blackout. But she's fine now, and healing," she looked at him with a stern expression before continuing, "She will need to stay in bed for at least two weeks. No getting up for her. Her leg will take a week to heal fully and I don't want to stress it."

"Thank you so much," Esmé whispered with tears in her eyes.

Gabriel just stood there; she was going to be okay. He glanced to the door and back to Persia.

She rolled her eyes, "She's asleep and will be, for the good part of the night and maybe even tomorrow. I had to knock her out again. I didn't want her to be awake when I fixed her leg.

He nodded and went back to take Alexander from Esmé. He walked up to Persia, "Thank you Persia, I don't know what we could do without you."

"Your welcome, I'm going to go get a few more things and I'll be back later to check on her," she turned to Esmé, "I'm going to need your help."

Esmé looked at Gabriel then to the bedroom door. She caught Persia's gaze and got up to follow her out the door.

Gabriel walked to the bedroom and opened the door.

She was lying on the bed. He could see all of the bandages and cursed Lucien. He walked over and sat in a chair that Persia had brought in, and put Alex on his knee. Alex looked at him and then towards his mother.

"No Alex she's sleeping."

He could see Alex's smile go from all gums to little razor sharp teeth. He chuckled, "Alex, when she's awake."

He looked over Vivian. She had bandages on both arms and a good part of her chest and abdomen. Persia had splinted her leg and fixed a deep gash in it. The hardest to look at was her neck. It was purple and had a few scratches but nothing that would leave a scar. Like Persia had said, Lucien didn't get a good grip so he just squeezed and tried to suffocate her.

He had known Lucien was having a hard time, but not this bad. It had seemed like he was just in shock, he wasn't even fighting Rolf and Raul anymore. He must have been deciding what he was going to do.

Alex's head started to droop so Gabriel went and put him to bed. He then went and locked the front door, and checked all of the windows.

He went back to the bedroom. Instead of the chair he gently laid down beside her. He watched her in till he fell asleep.

* * *

Through the thick blackness she heard a new sound. It was a crazed snarl. Then she realized she was on the floor, she couldn't move, her eyes wouldn't open. She laid there unmoving, unchanging.

Then she heard someone walking to her. She felt a tongue on her face, then someone changed and with human lips she heard Gabriel.

"Vivian, no please no. Baby no, please I love you. You can't do this."

She wanted to speak, but she couldn't, her mouth wasn't built for speaking. She just hung there in the middle of consciousness and unconsciousness. She wanted to scream that she was there, that she loved him. She just couldn't.

She felt herself go up in the air. She willed herself to change, to make it easier for him to carry her. But she didn't want to scare him, loup-garou changed back to their human forms when they died.

The pain in her leg and stomach hit her like a train. The blackness completely covered her.

* * *

Vivian was dreaming. She knew she was dreaming because her father was there. They stared at each other, without speaking.

Then he walked to her, "I'm so proud of you Vivian."

She couldn't speak she ran into his arms. He hugged her back.

"I miss you so much," Vivian whispered.

"I know you do sweetie, and I miss you."

Then she woke up.

Vivian opened her eyes. It was dark, and for a second she thought the blackness was back, but she couldn't feel any pain, and with the darkness there was a lot of pain.

She saw the window of her bedroom and that it was dark. It must be late.

Then she felt the pain. It wasn't as bad as it had been, it was manageable.

She tried to move her head, bad idea. She fought back a whimper.

She tested her arms. The right one she could move without a lot of pain, the left was another story. She didn't even attempt to move her legs. She remembered hearing her leg break.

Someone moved beside her. She could hear deep breaths.

She moved her right arm in till she found what she was searching for, his hand.

She intertwined their fingers.

He didn't wake up and she was grateful. She didn't know how long she had been out, but she knew he probably hadn't slept.

She held onto Gabriel's hand and started wondering about her son. She didn't know if he was okay. She listened, and she could detect that there were several others in the other room.

She knew Esmé was one of the people, she felt bad for her mother. This was the third time she had done this to her mother. This time might not have been her fault, but she didn't like her mother to worry about her.

Vivian tried to slowly mover her head so she could watch Gabriel sleep but it wasn't going to happen. So she stared up at the ceiling and thought about her son and Gabriel in till she fell back asleep.

**Well that was chapter twenty two! I hope you liked it, you can tell me by reviewing! Sorry it took so long, I got a little sidetracked. **

**I thought that we should hear what Vivian was thinking when Gabriel came in to save her, so that's why that little passage it there. As always thanks for reading! While you are waiting for chapter twenty three, review! I'll have the next chapter up later tonight.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters.**

**Well here is chapter twenty three!**

23

When Gabriel woke up the sun was shining through the window. He laid there for a while staring at the ceiling.

He didn't want to get up and go to the living room. Half of the pack was there. Everyone was worried about Vivian; she had been asleep for two days.

He felt something squeeze his hand. He opened his eyes wider and looked down. Her eyes were closed. He could tell she was asleep. She was holding his hand. He smiled; she must have woken up earlier.

He squeezed her hand and was almost shocked when her eyes flew open.

She focused on his face and smiled.

"I love you Vivian, I'm so sorry, I never should have split us up. I'm so sorry baby…." She interrupted him by squeezing his hand.

"I love you," she whispered, if his hearing was like a normal human he wouldn't have heard it. She must not be able to speak.

He put his finger on her lips, "Don't talk."

She gave him an annoyed smile and rolled her eyes.

He bent down and kissed her. "I'll be right back."

He gently slid off the bed so he didn't bounce it. He turned to look at her before he left; her face was a mixture of annoyance and anxiety.

Esmé was in the kitchen with Tomas, the Five were asleep on the floor, Persia was sitting in an armchair, and Jenny, Bucky and their kids were on the couch. Esmé looked up as he walked into the room.

"Is she awake?"

He didn't look away from Aunt Persia when he answered, "Yes, and I think she's been awake for awhile. She can't really talk above a whisper so don't ask her a lot of questions."

Esmé ran past him to the bedroom.

Persia stood up, "I told you she would be okay," and then followed off after Esmé.

Gabriel turned to Jenny and Bucky, "Thank you for staying, and Bucky I need another favor."

"Shoot."

He gave a weak smile, "Could you go and ask Rolf or Raul to stop by, and make sure that the inn is okay on food?"

"Sure, no problem."

He got up and kissed Jenny and went towards the door.

Gabriel turned on the Five who were sleeping on the floor. He went and nudged Willem awake.

"What, what huh, whassup?" he asked still half asleep.

"Vivian is awake," at his words Willem shot up along with the rest.

"She can't speak so be nice. And help Jenny with the kids."

Adeline went over to Jenny, dragging Willem with her. The carried the kids into the already crowded bedroom.

Gabriel left the now empty room and went to get Alex.

He was still asleep; Gabriel reached into the crib and brought Alex to see Vivian.

Persia was giving Vivian something for her throat. She coughed and sputtered, when she was done drinking she could speak. She was still a little hoarse.

She eyed him and asked for Alex.

He handed Alex to her and stepped back.

"Well I think it's about time we leave what do you think Persia?" Jenny asked.

"Yes, let's go." She pushed the Five out before she walked out the door. Esmé kissed Vivian's head and then Alex.

"Take care of my baby Gabriel," then she left.

He went over to sit on the bed with Vivian.

"How do you feel?"

"Like I got in a fight," she croaked.

He rolled his eyes.

"Actually it feels like I got hit by a train, again and again, and again…"

He grimaced.

She stopped, "Don't start blaming yourself Gabriel. If it's anyone's fault its mine."

He looked at her incredulously. How did she think that this was her fault?

"How did you come to that conclusion?"

"Well for starters I attacked him."

"Why in the hell did you do that for?" he was always amazed at his mate. She was taking her 'I can take care of myself' to new heights.

"He was going for Alex."

He let it go.

"Well you did a good job. You gave him a lot of injuries that he might not have survived…" he didn't want to finish his sentence.

She smiled at him, "Yeah you would be surprised at how easy it is to detach an ear."

He laughed, "Don't forget about the eyes," he said remembering Lucien's bloody face, and the Ordeal. He was proud of his mate. She might have needed some help in the end, but she had survived a fight with a full grown male, and managed to injure him with potentially fatal wounds.

He remembered that night too vividly. He had thought he had lost his son and his mate.

He remembered how easy Lucien had given up. He must have known that he wouldn't have survived; maybe that was even what he had wanted.

He doubted if even Aunt Persia could have helped him any.

Vivian had mangled his face, and cut deep slits in his side and chest.

"I keep forgetting to ask, how long have I been out?"

He jumped back into reality, "About two days."

"Huh, I thought it would have been longer."

He looked at her curiously as she tickled Alex.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

She froze.

"What?" he asked, worry leaking into his words.

She turned her head to stare at him, and winced.

"What hurts," he asked looking around anxiously as if Persia would instantly appear.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I just wasn't expecting you to ask that."

His brow furrowed.

She looked at him apologetically.

"The last thing I remember, Gabriel, is…you."

He was completely confused.

I remember hearing snarls, and then sliding to the floor. Then I remember you telling me that you were sorry, and that you loved me. Then you picked me up. The next thing was waking up last night."

She had been awake when he found her.

"I wanted to change so I could talk, but I didn't want to frighten you, and I wouldn't have been able to speak anyways, so I stayed in my fur so you would know I was still alive."

He looked at her with a new expression, gratefulness. He knew he probably would have broken down when she changed, and he might not have gotten her to Persia in time.

He was also grateful when Tomas had found them. He had chased after him to see if he could help, when he was finished alerting the pack, and had followed their scent to the shack. Gabriel would have never been able to carry both Vivian and Alex back, and he wouldn't have been able to leave one of them.

Vivian was looking up at him. He glanced down and smiled at her.

"I love you," she said.

He leaned down to kiss her once more.

**Well that was chapter twenty three from Gabriel's eyes. The next chapter will be back in Vivian's view. Sometimes you just need to see something from someone else's perspective.**

**Again as always thanks for reading and review! The next chapter I'll write tonight. It might surprise you...nope just kidding or was I...**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I am not Annette Curtis Klause, I do not own anything from her book, I own only what I made up.**

**Well, here is chapter twenty four. I hope you enjoy the last chapter.**

24

It took about two and half weeks for Vivian to heal. Persia had officially confirmed her better a week after Thanksgiving. She was finally allowed to leave the cabin and get back to her normal life. She didn't have many scars from her fight with Lucien. She had a few scars on her stomach and about a four inch scar on the inside of one of her legs. Her neck was free of scars, well at least noticeable scars. If you looked up close you could see a few white spots where his teeth had been.

Her leg was fine, she felt better than ever. She would feel even better if Persia would stop making her drink a disgusting concoction she had made.

"You'll thank me later," she always said when Vivian made a face at the drink.

Jenny was back cooking, while Bucky watched the twins and Ethan.

Vivian helped him out as much as possible, but Alex usually occupied most of her attention. Loups-garoux progressed at a faster pace than human infants. It was mostly the wolf in them. So when Alex was six months he could almost walk by himself. He was also more in control of his changing. But you never knew when he got mad if he would change, so he was confined to the cabin during the day.

The whole pack had finally settled down back to what is normal for them.

Esmé and Tomas had finally decided to have a pup. Vivian was surprised when her mother had come to tell her. She had never seen her mother having another kid.

What was even more surprising was when she was cleaning up the few tables that still had dishes, and Ulf walked in. What was surprising was that he was walking with a female she recognized from the pack down in Charleston. Her name was Amelia.

Ulf grinned when he saw Vivian.

She straightened up when they started walking towards her.

"Hey Viv, do you remember Amelia?"

"Uh, yes hi Amelia," she said trying to hide her puzzled expression.

Ulf grinned wider, "Do you know where Gabriel is?"

"Oh sure, he's back at the cabin with Alexander."

"Thanks," and they turned around and walked back outside.

She had liked Amelia; she would be good for Ulf.

After she finished with the dishes she walked back to the cabin alone. She walked into the empty living room and towards Alex's room.

Gabriel was sitting on the floor and rolling a ball to Alex. He was laughing up a storm.

She cleared her throat.

Gabriel turned back and stared at her leaning against the doorway.

"Uh oh Alex, I think we're in trouble."

"No Alex isn't in trouble, he can't help it if is father can't get him to bed before midnight."

Gabriel stood and grabbed a laughing Alex. He walked to stand in front of Vivian. He held Alex at eye level to Vivian.

"I couldn't get this little hyper pup to bed, he isn't tired."

She smiled, and took Alex from him. She kissed Alex on the head and put him in his crib. She tucked the blanket in around him and leaned down to kiss him again. He was out when his head hit the pillow.

She turned and leaned against the crib.

"Umm hmm."

"I did that, he cried."

"Umm hmm."

"Okay, so maybe I tried once."

"Really?" she shot him a devious smile.

"You know you drive me crazy with that smile."

"Really? I never noticed," she said the same smile on her face.

He came over to her, and put his arms around her.

"You are absolutely stunning and I don't know if you know this or not but I love you."

"Oh, really, I never would have guessed."

He kissed her full on the mouth; the intensity was almost change inducing. They broke apart and she noticed his hair was shaggier, and his teeth were feral. She wondered what she looked like. Before she could ask he had her off her feet.

* * *

The inn was getting more and more business as the months passed on. Before she realized it was Alex's birthday. They closed the inn down for the weekend to celebrate Alex's first birthday. The whole pack was in the large dining room of the inn.

Everyone was smiling and singing happy birthday. Jenny stood with Bucky and her kids. Ethan was on Bucky's shoulders and Marc was in his arms. Jenny was holding Brigitte. Tomas and a very pregnant Esmé were standing in the middle.

Off to the sides she saw different members of the Five. Willem with a pregnant Aveline, Ulf with Amelia, and Gregory and Finn standing off from the two happy couples. Finn was dating off and on with a girl named Aimee and Gregory was steadily dating a girl named Madeleine.

Vivian was happy for the Five, even if she couldn't call them hers anymore.

The song came to an end and Gabriel helped Alex blow out the candles.

The huge cake was served out and slowly disappeared. By the time Alex had finished his he had it all over him. She smiled at him; she still didn't know how he did it. She watched him like a hawk and if she was distracted for even a second he was into something.

When everyone was finished with the cake, the presents started pouring out.

Esmé and Tomas had gotten him a whole new set of toys. The Five had humorously gotten him dog toys. She scowled at them when they started cracking up. Even if they all did have mates, they were still the immature jerks she loved deep down.

After everyone had given Alex his presents he and Ethan started playing.

She looked at the amount of stuff they got to take back to the cabin. It's a good thing that they had taken the whole weekend off.

At about midnight they all went on group runs.

They took Alex on his first run. They didn't go far, he was just a baby still, but his wolf form was more advanced than his human form. It was strange how much faster they learned their wolf form, than their human one.

They all retired at probably two in the morning.

Alex was out before they even got to the house.

Gabriel put Alex to bed while Vivian got in the shower.

A few minutes into her shower she heard a knock on the door.

"No, go away, my shower."

She heard him laugh.

She hurried up and got reluctantly out of the warm shower. She went to the bedroom. She smiled as she saw Gabriel leaned up against the headboard completely asleep.

She grabbed a t-shirt and went to the bed.

She touched his shoulder, "Shower's all yours."

He responded with a snore.

She rolled her eyes; she got into bed and snuggled into the blanket.

Just as she got comfortable arms fell around her.

"Shower hog."

He kissed her ear, and she felt him get up.

She was asleep before he came back.

* * *

Esmé's last two months of pregnancy went by slowly, and then the labor lasted for hours. But everything went by without any complications. Now there were four pups in the pack, three boys and one girl.

Esmé had a little boy, which she named Austin.

There is at least one more pup on its way, Willem and Aveline's.

Vivian was working the late shift at the inn so she was walking in at eight. She was coming back from the seeing Esmé, when she passed Persia on her way to the kitchen. Persia was staring at her; she nodded a hello, and heard Persia mutter something. Vivian froze.

Vivian turned to stare at Persia.

Persia saw the fire in Vivian's eyes and quickly left.

Vivian wanted to go on a rampage. She stormed to the kitchen. She couldn't find what she was looking for so she went back to the entrance room. She stomped past Renata who looked confused at Vivian's attitude.

She wrenched open the door and gazed out the door, it was just dark enough. She stepped out and started to walk towards the cabin. She saw Gabriel out in the yard. His back was to her.

She yelled towards him "Gabriel Sylvain I am going to kill you!"

He turned to see her change mid leap and his eyes went wide as he turned to run.

The chase was on.

**I thought that was a humorous ending if you got it, if you didn't I'm sorry. But have no fear if you review I can explain!**

**I want to thank all of you that have read this story. I never would have been able to finish this whole story in a week if it wasn't for the people who reviewed and told me to keep going. So thank you all for reading my story. **

**Kaiai**


	25. New Authors Note

Not a new chapter! This is just a response to all of you that keep reviewing (mainly the ones I can't reply to because they aren't logged in).

I just wanna say wow. I cannot believe after all this time, people are still reading this and reviewing. I never get tired of seeing my inbox filled with reviews. It really makes my day. I'm so appreciative and thankful to all of you, this story is what started me on my serious writing path. If I hadn't ever started this I probably wouldn't be where I am today, numerous stories and a book behind me. Thank you, all of you, the ones that have been here since the beginning and followed with Fire and Ice, Later in Life, and are begrudgingly sticking with me on Moonlight (I will one day finish that, I promise).

Feel free to e-mail me with questions or even if you just want to chat about writing, I'll be happy to reply.

Kaiai Lorraine

p.s. To MLK, my e-mail is on my profile, feel free to shoot me an e-mail and I'll answer your questions and help you as much as I can.


End file.
